My Babysitter's a Spell Master
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Benny babysitting Rory leads him to findout something obout himself. SLASH!DONT LIKE, DONT READ, I DONT CARE. Man pregnancy in later chapters. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Benny's POV**

'I cant believe Mr. Too-Nice gave Sarah and Erica detention! They are officially legend, King Arthur aint got nothing on them.' I said while I was putting on my gym shirt that I kept in my locker. Why did Grandma let me leave the house half naked and poorly painted? Normally I would be embarrassed if not for the suckers who didn't have shirts at all.

'I cant believe we rubbed oil all over Rory.' Ethan said with disgust in his voice, and all over his 'puppy face'. Ethan didn't know I was bisexual, or liked boys at all. I cant keep up the act anymore, he's caught me eyeing a few guys. I just lie and say I thought saw a video game in their back pockets. Being the nerds we are he'd just ask what game it looked like.

'Hey E, there is something I need to tell you. I should've told you when I found out.' I mumbled looking at the ground. Not wanting to look at him for some reason.

'What is it man, did you get new cheat codes for Zombie Mega Ninja 5? I bet that's how you got the solid gold mallet! You jerk, how dare you keep that secret.' he said.

'What no, well yeah- but that's not what I was talking about. I was gonna tell you something way bigger than any violent game.' I said with a dead serious face. I never really take things seriously, so I knew he knew how big this was.

'Dude, what's going on B?' He said I could tell he saw getting freaked out.

'Not here, it's a secret, meet me in the dark room on the freshmen side in twenty minutes.' I said looking at him waiting for a response.

'Ok'

'Ok what?' chirped the always bouncy blond, Rory. God he was so cute, as weird as it is Rory made me realize I like boys.

'Nothing!' we both yelled and retreated to our separate classes leaving the confused boy.

In class wasn't even trying to listen to the teacher's dull speech about _Animal Farm. _I kept thinking about how Rory helped me find my self.

…_Flashback…_

'_Hey Benny, can you help me with something?' the not-yet-vampire asked shyly._

'_What is it?' I asked slightly annoyed that he distracted me from my hand held game._

'_My folks are leaving for their second honeymoon, and they don't trust me not to do something stupid.'_

'_Like what?' I asked a little curious._

'_Lets just say their afraid of coming back and finding a big black spot where their house __**was**__.'_

_I had to laugh remembering the last time he tried to cook mac and cheese, that pot was brutally murdered. _

'_So to get out of Aunt Nikki coming to visiting, I said I had a friend who would keep me from destroying anything. I was hoping you could be my babysitter.'_

'_Rory, you are two months older than me.' I said looking at him with a 'are you serious' look._

' _I know, but you are a slamming cook!'_

'_Flattery will get you every where, ok I'm in, let me pack then lets get going.'_

_At Rory's house…_

'_Ok, Chef BoyarBenny do his thing!' I yelled as I entered his kitchen._

'_We'll be having chicken some mashed potatoes and…my famous macaroni and cheese.' I knew that was his favorite._

'_Yes!' he yelled like he had won the lottery, yea my cooking is that good._

_I went to work on dinner while Rory was watching my every move trying to 'watch and learn' how to correctly cook._

_After it was done I had Rory make the table, I sat the prepared dishes neatly on the dining table. Rory made himself a nice plate with plenty of mac and cheese. The food stood no chance with the two of us. Me and Rory being big eaters._

_After the food was eaten and the dishes done we played video games til we decided to shower. In separate showers! He was out before me apparently. When I got back to his room he was in the bed in only his 'Bite Me' boxers, sleeping like a baby._

_It was the cutest thing I had ever seen, I walked up to the bed to pull the cover over him. He shifted and let out a sleepy moan._

'_Mmm…Daddy I don't wanna go to school' mumbled before burying his head into his pillow. That is what started it all._

_I went into the guest room he had set up for me, and fell asleep._

'_Mmm…Daddy…harder' Dream Rory moaned as I pounded into his tight hole, fucking him doggie-style. While he jacked himself off._

'_That's it beg for it baby.' I grunted as I thrust harder and harder._

'_Benny…'_

'_Oh yea…'_

'_Benny…'_

'_Yea' _

'_Benny!' the real Rory yelled, waking me up from the hottest dream ever. No Sarah, Erica fantasy was that hot._

'_Dude wake up! I'm hungry, I need some breakfast.'_

…_End of Flashback…_

It was time to meet Ethan, I raised my hand and waited to be noticed.

'Yes Benny.' The teacher said with annoyance in her voice.

'Can I go to the restroom my stomach hurts, I had the tacos.' I said in my 'sick' voice. Her face didn't falter at all.

'Whatever gets you out of my face.' she said and went back to the board.

'I love you Ms. Jean.' I said as I made my way to the dark room. I saw Ethan leaning against one of the tables.

'Dude spill, what's up.' he said a worried voice.

'Well hello to you too Ethan.' I said in mocking manner.

'Dude seriously.'

'Ok, but promise me bros for life.' I said in my serious voice.

'Bros for life I promise.' He assured me.

'Ethan…I-I'm bisexual.' I stuttered. And looked at the ground like it was the best thing in the world, scarred to look at my best friend.

'Dude, that's awesome! Ho could you not tell me?' He said excitedly.

'Dude so you're…ok with it?' I asked half hoping and half praying he was.

'Yes! But how long did you know?'

'Last summer, before the vampire fest.' I said truthfully.

'How did you find out?

That question made me choke on air for a second. After a bit of coughing I managed to say 'What?'

'How did you find out you liked guys?'

I was torn. Tell him that Rory was and still is my boy crush, or run away. Ethan was cool with me liking guys so he should be cool with me liking Rory.

'Actually…it was Rory who helped me realize it.' I mumbled shyly. Ugh talking about Rory made me go pink every time. I'm so girly it's killing me.

Ethan's eyes looked about ready to jump out of his head.

'Rory!? What, how?'

'It just happened!'

'You two already did it!?' He said too shocked to think about volume.

'No! it was a dream.' I mumbled barely above a whisper.

'So you had a wet dream about Rory before he was before he was a vampire?' he asked. I was slightly upset by his reaction, nothing is wrong with human Rory.

'The first one was the wettest dream so for. I still like him, I'm surprised no one noticed how weird I act when I see him.'

Ethan made a face of realization. 'So you weren't just leaving because you were annoyed, you were just running away.'

'I didn't run away! I…just got nervous, there is a difference.' I said in my normal 'shut-up' tone.

'Ok, I wont tell anyone, but you should tell Rory. And if I have to step in, I will.'

Oh no, not match maker Ethan, no one but me knew how much Ethan loved to meddle in peoples love lives. He was good at it. Never failed, but it usually took time, and tears.

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Oh we both know I would.' he said with a devious smirk.

'Well would you look at the time. I ought to get back to class. Bye!' I said as bee lined for the door.

…Time Skip-After School…

I was at my locker putting away anything school related, it was Friday and also officially Spring Vacation.

'So I guess I'll be at your house for the break.'

'Sorry B, Mom is taking the family to visit Grandma in her 'home town'. I'm actually looking foward to it. She might be a seer like me. Whenever anything weird happens she is ready for it.'

'That explains how she called us when we were ten and tried to ditch school. It gave me the spooks.'

'Hey!' said the voice of Rory.

'Ahh! Stop doing that!' Me and Ethan yelled in union. Rory being as adorably bubbly as he is, he just giggled at us.

'I couldn't help myself. So what's going down for the break? We gonna have a Marshmallow War? Be warned I have been training since Benny beat me last year.'

I know he was cute and the love of my life, but in Marshmallow War was my tower of awesome. I had won the crown and I will not lose it now.

'Oh it is on! Your house, tomorrow 10:30AM. Prepare to lose.' I said in my challenging tone.

'Bring it Benjamin!' Rory yelled as he headed out of the school.

Then I realize I just set myself up! I cant go to Rory's house, I'll lose self control. I'll get a boner and then he'll hate me.

'Wow, even when I do less than nothing I am a damn good matchmaker. Eharmony can kiss my ass!' Ethan said with his chest out.

'D-Dude, what did I just do?'

'You got yourself a date, of some kind, with Rory. Now come on lets get you a nice outfit to wear, I cant send you to your future boyfriend in a hideous shirt.' Ethan said while dragging me out of the school, down the street and all through the strip mall.

After forever, he finally picked one out fit. It was black tee, some black jeans with red skull buttons with a skull belt. And red converse. A leather jacket and a cool chain to connect to my jeans.

'There, it's sexy, mysterious, and skulls show how serious you are about the Marshmallow War. He'll be hard in seconds.'

'Ethan!' I yelled while blushing furiously. Rory getting hard because of me, what a dream. Ethan was laughing at me for blushing.

'You really do like him don't you.' It wasn't a question.

'Yes, I do.' I mumbled trying to force my blush away.

'Benny I've never seen like this.' Ethan said.

'I know, this is cool outfit. You have good taste.' I joked.

'Yea I do, but I meant like this. Blushing and shy, you always go in overly confident. Which is usually your down fall. come on lets buy this and get to my place. I need help packing.'

…Time Skip-Rory's porch…

Ok just knock, and get the war over with and leave. You can do this B! I said in my head. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Mentally slapping myself mentally for it.

Rory opened the door, and I realized two things immediately.

1) His jeans were unbuttoned showing his black tight boxers.

2) He was shirtless.

'Hey man lets go to war.' he stepped aside so I could come in. he acts as if he is fully dressed,

'Um…Rory you should put on some clothes, seriously' I said as I tried and failed not to look at his boxers.

'I work my magic best half naked. Lets get to it' he said as he turned around going into the kitchen. Giving me a good view of his ass. We sat at the table that had two huge bags of mini marshmallows.

'On three you start and I count you off.' he said.

'Cool'

…Time Skip…

'182, 183, 184, 185!' Rory yelled. I couldn't take anymore the sweet treat was torturing my taste buds. I tapped the table, in submission.

'Dude that was sick! But I will beat you.'

…Time Skip…

'180, 181, 182, 183, 184! Ha! And Benny reigns Supreme Mega Marshmallow King! So close and yet so far.' he yelled as Rory took a sip of water. My happy dance ceased when I saw Rory's face. He was silently crying, and was my fault.

'Rory…are you ok?' I asked. The look he gave me made a ton of guilt hit square in the face.

' I practiced real hard.' he said before he let out some choked sobs. Who could turn that down? Before I could do any thinking at all I pulled the shirtless boy into a passionate embrace. He tensed in my arms but didn't push me away, he just wrapped his arms around me and cried. I started run my fingers through his hair, while he let it all. After a minute or two he calmed down. He pulled back a bit, but just enough to look at my face and still be in my arms.

'B-Benny I-I'm sorry but I need to tell you something.' he mumbled while looking me dead in the eyes. I have him in my arms, its now or never.

'No Rory, I have to tell you something. I like you. Way more than a friend.' we were looking into each others eyes. Rory was blushing just as much as me.

'I- I like too.' He whispered.

Rory liked me too. He didn't hate for me wanting him like that. He liked me back! Haha this is awesome.

I leaned down slowly, closing my eyes. Finally my lips touched his. It was the most blissful feeling thing that ever happened to me. His lips tasted just like marshmallow, I liked his lips begging for entrance. He slowly opened his mouth, giving me the access that I craved. He moaned when my tongue touched the roof of his mouth.

I started to walk forward, causing him to go back until he was between the wall and me. I slipped my hands lower down his back, til I was squeezing his tight ass. He broke the kiss moaned, he pulled me closer to him and started to lick my neck.

Even though he was a vampire I knew he wouldn't bite. I was getting hard, and so was he. I could feel his boner pressed against my leg. He was losing his patients. I felt him fumbling with my belt, then the skull button and lastly the zipper. He yanked my pants and boxers down to my knees, I kicked them the rest of the way down. I did the same thing to him, leaving him naked.

'Benny, too much clothes.' Rory whined while tugging off my jacket. I quickly yanked off my shirt and threw somewhere. He put his hands on my shoulder, and wrapped his legs around my waist.

'Benny put in me, now. I don't want be stretched just do it as hard as you can.' Rory was begging my to fuck him hard and raw.

'I don't want to hurt you Rory' I whispered.

'I heal fast. Please…I need you now.' he said while he started to stroke his ignored penis between us. That was hot.

'If you insist.' I say before lifting him a bit higher so that he slide down on my aching cock. He nodded and told me to push in. I entered as gently as I could, two inches, four inches, six inches and finally the eight inches of cock was berried inside of Rory's hot ass.

'Aaa! Ah…move…' Rory yelled.

I started to thrust slowly, looking for his sweet spot.

'Oh my god!' Rory scream as I hit that bundle of nerves. I angled myself so every thrust hit right there. I started to thrust harder and faster. Rory was screaming in pleasure that I caused.

'Oh Benny I-I'm gonna…Ah!' Rory yelled as he came all over our chests, without it even being touched. His walls tightened around my cock pushing me over the edge, as I came inside of him.

I pulled out of him slowly. We both slid down the wall, out of breath and happy about it.

'That was amazing.' he said while gasping for air, with a toothy grin on his face.

'Yea it was.' I agreed.

'Hey Benny?'

'Yea.'

'Will you be my boyfriend?'

'Hell yea'


	2. Chapter 2

Rory's POV

It's been a month since me and Benny got together. Me and him haven't had sex since. The first time was hot, really hot, but it was a little rushed. I was happy he liked me and all, so we just did what felt right. What felt so fucking right.

So here we are at Ethan's house watching the Star Wars Spring Break Marathon. Ethan and Sarah were sitting in the recliner, Sarah was sitting in Ethan's lap. A week after Benny and I got together, we decided to hook them up. We are the best Match Makers alive!

Me and Benny were snuggling, something I realized I love to do. My body just fit perfect with his, it just feels so right. He had started stroking my hair, the way he did the first time I cried. He knew that turned me on instantly. I looked away from the TV and turned toward him. He looked down at me with a devious grin.

I was getting hard, if he didn't stop the others would know it. I saw his grin get wider while I struggled to keep my raging hormones in check under his minstrations. He just kept doing it, I was officially hard now. I looked over to make sure the other couple was not looking at us. Thank the vampire Lord Dracula they were not. I inched up closer so I could whisper in his ear.

'Benny, please stop…they'll notice that I'm…excited.' Benny finally stopped, but his grin remained. I was gonna ask why he was smiling like that when he started to kiss my neck. Catching me completely off guard, I was too shocked to hold back my moan.

'Ahh…' I moaned a bit too loud. Ethan and Sarah looked over at us. With amused smirks on their faces. I noticed Ethan giving Benny a knowing grin and a thumbs up. I looked between the two of them. Did these two bastards plan this? Why would Benny embarrass me like this? Was he trying to show off in front of Ethan?

I stood up, by now the boner was past gone. Benny gave me a confused look when I glared at him. Like he didn't get why I was pissed.

'Benny! You ass!' I yelled while I ran at vampire speed out of the Morgan house hold. I could feel the anger and hurt boiling inside of me. I ran all the way to my house. I didn't have to be invited in because we have a welcome mat at the door.

The second I entered my house my nose was filled with the scent of blood. It wasn't human blood, I had never smelled any blood like this. Someone or something was losing a lot of blood. I followed the intoxicating smell. It was coming from my bedroom. I didn't know what was behind the door, but it could be dangerous. I brought out my fangs, preparing for the worst. I opened the door and my jaw hit the ground automatically.

Jesse was laying on my bed, shirtless and with a huge cut on his side. He had his eyes closed, and he was breathing really hard. I don't get it he's a vampire, he could heal in minutes.

'Jesse!' I yelled. His eyes slowly opened, he turned to look at me. He let out a weak chuckle, like he wasn't even worried that I might kill him.

'So this was your house, huh? Welcome mat, nice way past the invitation. Surprised I never thought of it, I might be a bit stupid.'

'Why are you here?' some how looking at how calm he was helped me relax. I still kept my fangs out. I knew not to underestimate this guy.

'Well, I was walking around since I just got back into town, it was a long flight for China. I hadn't had any blood in a month. Some thugs had a machete for some reason, I got cut. I'm too weak to heal. I got here. Again big fan of welcome mat.'

'Dude, I have had a crappy night and a second betrayal is so not what I need right now. Why should I help you?' I asked as I sat on the bed next to him. Thank heaven my parents are never home. This would be hard to explain.

'Because there is something that I have wanted to tell you since I first saw you at school last year.'

' What?' I asked as I put away my fangs.

' I love you.' he whispered before he closed his eyes. How can he say something like that then pass out. Even when confessing his love he was jerk! No wonder Sarah dumped him. I shouldn't care about his feelings, he's evil and tried to kill the whole town. Plus I'm with Benny.

Still I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of blood. I had my own stash, like Erica's, but my uncle is a doctor so I have ultimate access. I would never tell Erica about it. I know she wont follow me around to figure it out either. Even if she did Benny wouldn't let her take advantage of me, he doesn't let anyone hurt me. At least he didn't til tonight.

I ran back to my room, Jesse was still out like a light. I ripped a hole in the bag with my fangs, and held the leaking bag over his mouth. He opened his eyes, and held out his hand to take the bag. I gave him the bag and watched him greedily bite through the plastic. He drained the bag in seconds. I watched his wound close slowly.

'Thanks, I know you think I just said…what I said to get some help. But I want you to know that I meant it. At first thought I thought I wanted to drink you. Then you were at the vampire party, you reminded me of…well me. Before I was a vampire.'

'What do you mean?'

'So…free. Not a care in the world, doing what you liked no matter what others thought. You were loving life. I wanted you. I chased Sarah just to see you. I thought after being a vampire you would go dark, but you just loved living twice as much.'

'I'm flattered but, I'm with someone. I liked him since fifth grade. I finally got him, I cant throw him away.' still not believing this. But the look in his eyes told me he wasn't lying. I felt bad for some reason, I knew what it felt like to get rejected. No matter who it was, it still hurts.

'Who is it?'

'If I tell you will you kill him?' I was only half joking. Leave it to me to tell a joke while my enemy/ secret admirer is dying in my bed. Even in my head that sounds messed up.

'Only if they miss treat you. I don't give up easy. I'm sure you know that. Sarah is sorta living proof, and I never really loved her.' he started to laugh. It was the most gentle laugh I have ever heard, it made me want to laugh too. So I did, soon the room was filled with us laughing for no real reason. Finally the laughter died down, and we were both out of breath.

When the sound of our laughter died out, my eyes met his. His dark and mysterious eyes, pulling me to my feet. I could feel his hot blood scented breath, when did I get this close?

He closed his eyes and leaned closer to me. Our lips were only one inch from touching. We got closer and closer and then…

BOOM!

The front door of my house was opened, Benny is the only one other then me with my house key. Holy shit Benny! I forgot about Benny.

'Who is that?' Jesse asked, he looked a bit better now that his wound was gone. I could hear annoyance in his voice.

'My boyfriend. You gotta hide! Get in the closet, quick!' I was whisper yelling. He was in the closet in a flash. I covered his blood stain with my backpack. My bed room door was opened just as Jesse shut the closet door.

'Hey Rory, about what happened at Ethan's house, I'm sorry.'

' Why did you do that? You know how shy I am when it comes to PDA. We just came out last week.' I really wanted to that he didn't do it to simply hurt me.

'Ethan told me that Sarah and him were having problems getting to third base and…gay action was a turn on for her. He asked if I could…I mean if we could…you know. I told him no, but he brought how he helped us get together and gave the whole guilt trip. I'm sorry.'

'It's ok. It really hurt my feeling when I thought you did to try to show off or something. Felt like I was just a object to you.' My eye were tearing up.

Benny grabbed me by the waist, and looked me in the eye.

'Rory, I love you. And I am proud of you. I want to tell the world that you are mine and no one else will take you away from me. That also means I want to be the only one in the world to see you when you're…excited.' He started to smirk again. Got I loved this mischievous bastard.

'Now what about a nice little Make-Up Make Out session.' he said be fore leaning in to kiss me.

'Stop!' Jesse yelled before he burst through closet door. Benny and I turned around and stared for a second before Benny pulled out his emergency bottle of Holy Water.

'What the hell are doing in Rory's closet!? He yelled at Jesse. Jesse was still a bit weak from his wound and his lack of blood. I'm surprised Benny didn't just kill him. There is no way Jesse could fight right now.

Benny was opening the bottle, I cant let this happen. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. if Jesse died it would be my fault. Jesse wasn't the only one in the wrong this time. Plus I dont like to have blood on my hands in any way, human or vampire blood at least. Animal blood is ok.

I jumped in front of Jesse before Benny could pour it on him. The look that Benny made broke my heart. It was a look of betrayal. I felt so awful but I still wouldn't let him hurt Jesse. I love Benny with all I have but, I just didn't like anyone getting hurt because of me. Not even Jesse.

'Rory move! He has you in trance! And I really don't wanna hurt you. That would really make it hard for me to get you to wear the Bat Girl costume I got you for your birthday.'

'No, he doesn't Benny. He's weak right now, I'm fine. Also I will not wear that costume for any reason.'

'He was weak when he hypnotized Erica at the dance. And I spent like two hundred bucks on the damn thing, wear it one time!' Benny rebounded, still holding the Holy Water.

'Wow, this outfit seems great .'

Jesse cut in. For a second I forgot I was saving him. And hoping he wouldn't make me regret it.

' I know you're a half baked spell master, but are you that dense. Other then my blood all over his bed, lets look at the situation. Another guy is in your boyfriend's room, half naked, hidden in the closet. Any bells ringing yet.'

Yep I'm regretting it now.

Did he really just say that? If it wasn't under such crappy circumstances I'd kick his ass. I knew if I didn't Benny sure as hell would. People may think its Ethan who is the toughest vampire killer, but Benny is a beast when I'm involved. One time a vampire tried to get me in bed, Benny staked him in the middle of his dirty joke. He was too pissed to even say some lame victory pun. It was a thing for our group.

'Rory, why is he here, and why are you protecting him?' I could hear the fear in his voice and see the heart break in his eyes. He might act macho, I know how much this hurts him. I am his first every thing. First real crush. First boyfriend. First date. He gave me his virginity. And now he thinks I was cheating on him, with his worst enemy none the less.

'Rory, answer me. Why is he here? How long has he been here? And why are you protecting this bastard?'

'He was stabbed, he hadn't had blood so he couldn't heal so he came here. He was here when I got home. He didn't even know it was my house! That's all Benny, I didn't cheat on you, I swear.' I was blabbering now. I was desperate to explain.

'But you almost did, Sunshine.' Jesse said while walking (more like limping) to me. He got behind me and put his hands on my hips.

Benny finally lowered the holy water, thank Dracula he didn't dash us both. Him for touching me so intimately, and me for letting him. He walked up to us and pulled me out of Jesse's arms.

'What are you talking about? And don't call him Sunshine you bastard!' Benny was glaring daggers at Jesse. He was clearly not ok with Jesse's nick name for me.

'Jesse be quiet! Nothing happened between us.' I was getting a bit pissed off at his little show. If this kept on Benny was gonna kill both us.

'Well before you barged in, me and Sunshine were about one centimeter from a kiss. weren't we?' He was addressing me now. With so much arrogance in his voice, for a second I thought he and Benny were related.

'You liar! Rory would never even think of kissing you, right Rory?' he looked at me waiting for me to answer.

I couldn't lie to him, what Jesse said was a hundred percent true. If Benny hadn't come…I don't want to know what _could have _happened. I could feel Benny and Jesse staring at me, they were burning into me.

'Rory…no. Tell me he is lying.' Benny's voice was cracking.

'I-I'm sorry…it's true. I don't know why or how, but it did happen. He just kept telling how I reminded him of life…I caved I guess! Benny I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry.' I wasn't even gonna hide the tears that fell. This is how my first relationship ends. Not him realizing how sucky I really am or one of us dying. Cheating, cheating brought me down. I didn't get cheated on, I was actually the very type of person I hated. The bastard who broke not one heart, but two hearts.

'Well now that the hard part is over, you can run away in a pissed off way.' He paused and pulled me by my waist towards him 'While me and Sunshine finish where we left off.' Jesse was really adding a bit too much fuse to the already raging fire that was inside of Benny. I pushed him away of course. He was hurting Benny way more…just to fucking hurt him!

'You bastard! Fuck the Holy water I'm taking you down! _Fiorht lionge!'_

That had to be spell, because the next thing I see, Benny was holding these massive balls of fire. One in each hand, his eyes were as red as the fire he was holding. Behind the light of the fire I could see the tears in his eyes. He threw one ball at Jesse, Jesse missed it by an inch.

Note to self get a new dresser.

He threw the second one, this time it him in the left leg. Jesse let out an agonizing scream. He only had the one pint of blood I gave him to heal his stab. That was not enough to heal a third degree burn. Weird looking at your enemy/secret admirer/biggest mistake rolling on the floor in aganizing pain.

'Rory, before I finish this tell me the truth. Were you going to kiss him?' His voice had lost all feeling and emotion.

'Yes.'

That was the end. Benny just left the house. He left Jesse screaming on the floor. He left me.

_He left me._


	3. Chapter 3

Benny's POV

It's been two weeks since Rory totally betrayed me. I cried the whole first week, thank God it was still spring break so school wouldn't be an extra burden. The second week I poured myself into anything to keep me busy. Spring Break homework, magic studies, video games and even helping Grandma make potions. I kept my phone off. I didn't even want to hear Rory's beautiful voice. I didn't tell Ethan that Jesse was back, he'd only make me and Rory work together trying to kill Jesse.

I still love Rory, more than any thing. Grandma told me I had two choices.

1) Fight for him.

2)Let him go.

I was sitting in my room trying to figure out what to do. I love Rory so much, but what if he doesn't really love me? He was my first, my first boyfriend, hell he was first person who ever said he liked me back. Was I really gonna let Jessie take him away without a fight? Yeah I gave him a third degree burn, but he's a freaking vampire! I might as well thumped him.

But Rory was still gonna kiss him, doesn't that mean he at least has feeling for Jesse? Maybe Jesse makes him happier than I do…did. Oh God, I should have at least stayed long enough for him to explain. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment type of thing. No, when you date someone you don't have any kind of moment with any one but the guy you're dating. It's like a law in the Book of Benny, that's right I have my book.

Out of absolutely nowhere something hit me, like a sack of potatoes. Before I choose between fighting for him and letting him go, I need to know if he still loves me. If he doesn't then I just let him and Jesse be together, if he does then I give Jesse a run for his money.

I stood up and put on my shoes and ran down the stairs. I had to ask Rory now, while still have the balls to do it.

'Benjamin Weir! Where in the world are you going, its two in the morning.' Grandma was up making some more amnesia potions. You'd be surprise how often we need that stuff. In a town full of...well everything, we gotta keep the peace.

'Grandma, I gotta ask Rory if he still loves me!' I yelled as ran out the door. I ran at full speed to Rory's house. I could feel adrenaline in my veins. That's never happen to me, I usually feel fear or anger when I run, this was different. Since I started dating Rory a lot of things changed. I rarely look at girls. Now I have no problem standing up to anyone (human or not) if they messed with Rory.

I finally made it to his door, I stopped and caught my breath. I took one last deep breath, and raised my hand to knock on the door, but the door opened before I could stop my hand. So I ended up knocking on Rory's forehead. Wait Rory! What do I say.

'Benny!' Rory yelled as he jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly…really tight. Ok this just might actually be a bone crushing hug.

'R-Rory…air…' it was real struggle to get that out.

He finally let go of me and let me breath. I looked up and looked at his face for the first time. He was crying.

'B-Benny I'm sorry. I should've never even thought of kissing him, I just felt bad that I wouldn't be able to return his feel-'

I cut him off by kissing him. Hard. It was something I usually did when he started to babble. He would never fight for dominance, he liked to be controlled…at least when he's…excited. I pulled away from him. He was smiling like the goofball he really is. My little goofball.

'That will always be the best way to shut me up.' He said still smiling. He ducked his head, he usually did when he felt ashamed. He was adorable when he did this. Like a puppy when its pouting.

'Rory…' I tilted his head up so he was looking me in the eyes. 'Do you still love me?' I was getting a bit anxious. If he says no then what?

'Benny, I never stopped loving you. I just couldn't go after you knowing I was the one who messed up…I'm sorry.'

'Its ok Rory, I just wanna know why you…almost did it.' I needed to know…that I didn't drive him into Jesse's arm when I tried to help Ethan. Ethan better hope not, I don't wanna go dark on my best friend.

'I think I just felt bad for him. I know rejection hurts… I could give him at least a kiss.' He mumbled. His eyes went dark with lust. Out of nowhere I felt my pants get tight. I leaned down and kissed him, this one was gentle. I licked his lips begging him for entrance . He shyly opened his mouth, I slid my tongue past his delicious lips. I explored every inch of his hot and wet cavern. I felt him pulling me into his house. We stumbled up the stairs to his room.

We burst the door open, I closed the door with my foot. I slammed Rory against the door and kissed him roughly, he wrapped his legs around my waist. I put my hands on his perfect ass. He started to buck his hips against mine. Oh my God.

I carried him to his bed, I laid on the bed and climbed on top of him. We kissed again, he started to buck his hips again. Oh God, I liked where this was going. But I don't want him to regret it.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

'Rory…are you ready for this? I asked, a bit breathless. He flipped us over so that he was on top. He licked the weak spot behind my ear. I whimpered a little.

'Nope I'm not ready, wait here. I'll be back. Get ready.' He whispered in my ear, it made me shiver. He got off of the bed and went to the restroom. I got out of my clothes in record timing. I started to stroke myself a bit.

Rory walked back into the room…wearing the Bat Girl costume! He's actually wearing it! Oh my God, I'm dead aren't I?

He was wearing knee high black leather boots, a tight black speedo with the yellow utility belt, a black sleeve-less shirt with the Bat signal that didn't cover his stomach at all. Black gloves, and the black mask.

'Wow.' Was all I could say. This was the best moment of my life. He did a slow turn letting me see all of him. He crawled on top of me, and buried his head in my shoulder. He did this when he was shy, again how cute is he?

'Benny, this is my apology.' he mumbled into my shoulder. This is really happening isn't it. If I die now I will regret nothing.

He sat up and looked me in the eye while he straddling me. He started to grind his hip down.

I bucked my hips forward. I needed the sweet friction

I put my hands on his ass squeezing it gently. He moaned loudly and began to grind harder against me. After about five minutes of intense dry humping Rory came inside of his costume. I on the other hand was full of stamina.

'I want more. Right the fuck now.' Rory said in husky voice.

So was Rory.

He stood up and took off his speedo, then at vampire speed got bock on his bed. He got in between my legs. He started to kiss my neck, he went down to my chest. He licked my right nipple a few times while pinching the left one gently. He kissed lower and lower down my stomach, then his face was inches from my cock. I could feel his hot breath on my aching member.

He grabbed it at the base and started to stroke me slowly. He licked the tip, getting used to the taste. He sat back and analyzed the flavor of it. He tilted his head a bit.

' A bit salty but still sweet. I can live with it.' he said a bit to himself. Before taking me in his mouth completely.

'R-Rory…oh God.'

I felt him smile around my cock. He sucked harder and faster. It was simply blissful, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked even harder. Note: Vampires are good at sucking. Period.

'I-I'm close!' I yelled I grabbed his head and held him down as I released myself inside of his mouth. I bucked my hips as I rode out my orgasm. I relaxed myself. I haven't released in the whole two weeks I was avoided Rory. I was pretty spent. I just wanted to cuddle with my Rory Bear, but no such luck.

Rory stroked me back to full attention. He straddled my waist again this time he grabbed my cock and placed it in front of his entrance. He wanted to go all the way again.

'Rory, I have to prepare you.'

'No you don't, a day after our fight I bought a dildo and named it after you. I was using it when I heard you coming. I'm stretched.' he explained as he slid down my cock. He was stretched, but still so tight.

'Aaah! You're way bigger than the dildo.'

He started to slowly bounce on my cock. I grabbed his thighs as he rolled his hips. He was looking for his prostate.

'Oh God!' he yelled in pure pleasure. He found it, he angled himself so he hit that spot every time. I thrust up as he came down.

'Ah! Do that again…' his trailed off he went faster. I did as I was told, I thrust harder this time. Rory started to take over. He was riding me like a horse, and I loved it. The sight of him, red in the face, eyes clouded by his lust. His cock bouncing every which way.

I grabbed (more like caught) his ignored member, and started to stroke it furiously.

'Ah ah B-Benny…I'm gonna cum' Rory moaned out. I loved how he said my name, it was totally hot. I could feel myself nearing the edge.

'Cum for me Rory.' I groaned as I thrust harder and faster. I was literally abusing his prostate, and he didn't mind.

'I'M CUMMING!' Rory screamed as he relieved himself all over my chest.

His walls tightened around my cock, that threw me over the edge. I came inside of him, he whimpered as he collapsed on top of me. We were both out of breath.

I pulled out of him, and let him lay down beside me. We finally caught our breath enough to speak.

'Benny that was way better than the first time.'

'Agreed, I think the outfit helped.'

'Don't even.'

'Why not.'

'I'm only wearing this on special occasions…and surprises.'

'Can I get a picture of you in that?'

'Nope.'

'Does this mean I cant take the picture either?' That was… no way. You got to be kidding me.

'Jesse! What the hell are you doing here?' Rory all but yelled. I'm glad that he seemed to be just as pissed off as I was.

'What type of guy would I be if I gave up on you after I told you I love you?' the bastard acted like it was the easiest question in the world.

'The type of guy who realizes that I'm with someone else!' Rory was getting a bit agitated, I could tell. 'Hell we just had sex! Could you pick a better time to be an ass?!' Yeah I think he's a bit angry now.

'If I give up without a fight then I'm a coward. I'll also have you know I came here to tell you something, I see you're a bit tired. I'll tell you tomorrow.' Jesse walked out like it was nothing. What did he mean by tomorrow?

'I don't know.'

'Did I say that out loud?'

Rory laughed and laid down, he patted the pillow, inviting me to lay down next to him. I rested my head on his extremely soft pillow. We looked at each other until we drifted off to sleep.

…Time Skip-The Morning…

I woke up in an empty bed, I heard the shower running. Rory must be cleaning himself up. I looked at the clothes that covered the floor of his room. We did it, we had real sex. Not heat of the moment sex, but loving and sweet sex. It's not sex now. We made love.

I stood up and walked into the restroom and saw Rory's blurred figure through the flimsy curtain. I could hear him humming a bit. I stood there and listened to his hum, enjoying the fact that this is _my guy. _Anyone can look at him, even Jesse, but in the end he is_ mine._

Rory walked out of the shower, but still didn't see me. He turned around and jumped when he saw me. Literally jumped, on the ceiling to exact. He was still butt naked, but I was ok with that.

'Rory, not that I'm complaining but how did you not know I was here?'

'Water was running so I didn't here you, and the axe body wash has a strong smell.' Rory explained as he safely floated down.

'Also, don't sneak up on vampires.'

'You sneak up on me and Ethan all the time.'

'Because its funny.'

'It was fun scaring you too.'

'Shut up and shower! We go to school today. I'm gonna get you some clothes from your place.'

'Thanks Hun'

I gave him a quick kiss and got in the shower.

…Time Skip-At School…

'Benny where the fuck have you been?'

'Well I'm doing fine, thanks for asking.'

'Dude, you disappeared after that favor. I called you like a hundred times.' Ethan was obviously mad at me.

'Dude, it's your fault too you know. Rory was pissed at me, he felt like I was showing him off like a crappy trophy.'

'How am I suppose to know that when you don't call.'

'Oh…um there is one more thing I should tell you.'

'Is it about you and Rory?'

'…Sort of.'

'It can wait because I have to tell you something. Me and Sarah…did it!'

'No way! Dude you are finally a man.' I said while placing my arm around his shoulders. Only for Rory to push Ethan out of the way, and take his place.

'Hello!' he chirped before kissing my cheek.

'Hey Rory, sorry I made Benny…_you know._'

'Its ok…I guess.'

Ethan still didn't know about Jesse so now I have to tell him. Before Jesse starts major plotting.

'Benny, did you tell him about…you know.' Rory asked cautiously.

'Oh yea, Rory wore his costume last night and that led to us doing it… with a few extra things'

'Not that! You ass, I was talking about…' his voice trailed off as he looked into space.

'About what Rory?' Ethan asked.

'About him.' Rory said pointing at the main entrance of the school. Me and Ethan turned saw who he was pointing at.

'Jesse! What the hell is he doing here?' Ethan whisper yelled while glaring daggers at me and Rory.

'Calm down, he's not here to ruin your life. He's here to ruin mine.' I growled the last part. Rory kissed me on the cheek to calm me down. It worked... a little.

'What do you mean?'

'Jesse is over Sarah, in fact he never really liked her.' Rory explained to Ethan.

'What do you mean? he put us through hell just for someone he didn't even like!' Ethan was really getting pissed now.

'Nope, he was using torturing Sarah so he could at least see the person he did like.' Rory went on, not seeing the anger in Ethan's eyes.

'Who the fuck is it then and how do you know?' Ethan was pissed and curious, I could tell by the look on he face.

'He told me over the break. He got hurt and was a bit weak so he couldn't heal, so I hooked him up with some blood bags.'

Just when he said that Erica showed up in a flash. Scaring everyone but Rory.

'I heard the words blood and bags. Spill it Dorkula.'

'Not now, Erica.' I was full out growling at her. Always bullying my Rory Bear, the bitch.

' He said he loved me, and I almost kissed him.' Rory said. Which resulted in Sarah popping up next to Ethan.

'You cheated on Benny?!' she said in her usual I-cant-believe-it voice.

' I said almost, any way, Benny came and busted us. Threw a fire ball at Jesse's leg-'

'What!' Erica and Sarah yelled cutting him off. I stood in front of him afraid the two girls would beat him to death.

'Jesse is the guy you cheated on him with, nice upgrade.' Erica said. I shot her a cold glare.

' I still have holy water by the way.' I threatened as she hissed at me. I didn't even flinch. Rory does that to me whenever I cross the line, he scares me way more than Erica.

'Skip that, when did Jesse get back?! Sarah yelled.

' I got back two weeks ago. I would be dead hadn't it been for Sunshine.' Jesse said as he approached us. All of us glared at him, it only made him smile more.

'Jesse, what do you want now? I'm a vampire now and I still don't want you. So now you go after Rory? that's messed up.' Sarah said with venom in her words.

'Oh now I feel bad, Sarah it was fun dating you, but that night of the party I lost all interest in you.' Jesse said in mocked sad voice.

'What do you mean?' she asked with a crushed face.

'The second I saw Sunshine I stopped caring about you, I bothered you just to see him.' Jesse said pointing at Rory who ducked his head.

'So you ruined my life just to look at Rory? You could have asked him out and left me alone!' she yelled in frustration.

'No I couldn't not without consulting with the council. Which I did last night, so my bounds to you are over and I can chase him without fear.' Jesse said as he walked in front of me.

'So that means…that you are gonna be single soon, real soon.'

He looked at Rory behind me and winked at him before leaving. I looked at Rory and saw he was a bit shaken by Jesse's words.

'Its ok, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.' I pulled him into a hug.

'I'm gonna kill him.' Sarah mumbled. 'I'm gonna fucking kill him!' she yelled as she stomped past Ethan.

'Wish me luck?' Ethan asked while following her.

'Good luck!' we all yelled as he disappeared around a corner. It shocked me that even Erica wished him luck. She turned to me and gave a sad look.

'Good luck, Benny. Good luck.'


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse's POV

I walked into my first class of the day. Honestly, I missed this town. China is very nice, but it is quite hard to deceive random citizens. They are very smart, especially the children.

I sat in my usual seat, right in the middle of class. The bell sounded, and the students poured in. I perked up a bit when the students looked at me with shocked expressions, wonder what they thought happened to me. I smiled when Sunshine walked in. His shocked face sent a chill down my spine, he was just too cute.

Everyone sat down in random seats, no one sat next to me. I was cool with it, I had that kind of reputation. Rory just stood there with his shocked face, I never took my eyes off of him.

The teacher finally walked in, he stared at Rory for a bit. He just stared and stared, and I knew why. I bit him two years ago. He was one of my many many followers. He looked back at me for insurance. I had told all my people not to mess with Rory…or his friends. Sure I'm gonna steal him from the spell master, but I'll do it fair and square.

I learned from my mistakes with Sarah, I cant force him into it. I need him to want it, not making him choose between me and letting something horrible happen.

'Rory if you're done would you please take a seat?' The teacher said politely. I got to give it to him, if I hadn't been the one who bit him I would never think he was a vampire.

I watched Sunshine nod nervously, and look around for a seat. The class was packed, the seat next to me was the only one left. God, how the hell am I this lucky. Its like we are just meant to be together.

With a slightly hurtful hesitation Rory finally sat down beside me. I got a bit nervous, but of course I didn't show it. I could tell he was doing everything he could not to look at me. This was gonna take time. I heard a poem once.

'Love could happen at first glance, only if you give it the chance.' I thought it was just a cheap rhyme, but now I know it's truth. I knew he needed time to adjust to this and so did I. I need to gain a friendship, if I'm gonna do it then I'm gonna do it right.

I got slapped by an excellent idea, so simple it's perfect! Passing notes, a bit retro. Hell its totally retro, I should know. I bit David Bowie. How the hell do you think he looks so young. I think he bit that something Kutcher.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook.

_Sunshine, I know you don't trust me right now. I understand, but I really do love you. I don't just say that to people…I never said that to anyone. Can we at least attempt to be friends for now?'_

I folded the sheet of paper and slipped it to Rory. I watched him through my peripheral vision. I could see him roll his eyes before opening the note. He started to write on the note. If I was fully alive my heart would be in my throat.

He looked up making sure the teacher was not looking before handing me the note. I took the note and held it tightly, taking a deep breath. Bracing myself for the first proper rejection of my immortal life.

I opened the note and read his response.

_I wont promise you anything, but we can at least try. Meet me during lunch at the vending machine._

I had a chance! Years and years of lonely life, and I have a chance to be with an angel. God must really be forgiving me for my sins. If this works out, and I can at least be on good terms with Rory I'll never drink a human again. I mean it, I'll…do whatever Sarah did.

I turned and smiled at the blond piece of eye candy. I cant wait for lunch. I wonder what he has planned, maybe he wants an affair. No, Sunshine is too honest for something like that.

I just have to wait and see.

…Time Skip-Lunch…

I arrived five minutes early, I was a nervous wreck. Thank God no one was around, so I can panic! Aaah!

'Oh God, what if this is a trap? I cant hurt him, I could never hurt him. What if he knows that and takes the advantage? Ok, Jesse…chill. Whatever happens just wing it.' I nodded as I agreed with…well me. I haven't talked to myself like this since I was alive. Rory just does that to me.

The cafeteria started to fill in, I looked around for my Sunshine while looking too cool for school. Finally I spotted the blonde headed vampire. I also noticed a certain half-baked spell master behind him.

'Fuck.' I mumbled under my breath, but I know Rory picked it up. The face he made at me told me shut up and not cause any trouble.

'Ok now that we are all here we are gonna talk about this.' Rory told both of us in a stern voice. I hissed at Benny, which only got me a hiss from Rory. The kid as guts, and I love that about him.

'Don't even go there.' Rory growled in the sexiest way.

'Sir, yes sir. What are we talking about?' I had to admit that I had no idea what goes on in that head of his.

'Look I sat down and thought about it, I love Benny, but you love me. Rejection hurts, I never had it in me to reject anyone. Sure no one has ever liked me til now, but you get the point.'

'Babe, what are you getting at here?' the worth-less spell master asked.

'I'm saying that, I love you, but cant reject Jesse. Let's go medieval!'

'Say what now?' Benny asked looking at Rory like he was insane.

' Medieval, I date you, but he can still try. There are some rules though.'

'Rules?' Me and asked in the union. Which was a bit creepy to me. Saying things in union is like never good, but always creepy.

Rory didn't seem to notice, and pulled out some freshly printed papers. He started to skim through the papers. I looked over to _him_, trying to see if he knew what the hell Sunshine was talking about.

'Don't look at me, I am just as confused as you are Count Jackass.' he said as he threw his hands up in surrender. God, he really was useless.

Rory shoved some identical packets into our hands. What is going in that pretty little head?

'Ow! Paper cut…' Benny whined while his finger started to bleed. Blood. I hadn't had any fresh blood in months. He smelled delicious… I cant bite him. I just need a little taste.

I grabbed his hand tightly, he screeched while Rory hissed. I just ignored both, and brought his gushing finger to my mouth. He was…delicious. The best blood I have ever tasted. Better than Ethan's by far. I started to suck his finger dry. At some point my tongue started to swirl around his finger.

'Aaah…Jesse, y-you can stop now.' he moaned out, bringing me back to reality. I opened my eyes, when the hell did I close them anyway? Sunshine was obviously pissed with me, Benny was utterly shocked, so was everyone else in the cafeteria.

'Got a problem?' I said to everyone in the cafeteria. It was so quiet, but I know everyone heard, even though I was not yelling at all. As expected everyone went back to what they were doing, except Benny and Sunshine. Who were just looking at me.

'What the fuck?' Rory broke the silence. He glared at me before grabbing Benny, and leaving the cafeteria. Great I totally blew my chance with him, over a food craving. I looked at the packet he handed me. _Medieval Project._

I pondered the title as I sat at a random empty table. I opened it to the packet, it was like a book but printed on three hole paper. On the first page there was a picture of Rory before he was a vampire giving the camera a thumbs up, ant the goofiest smile. I smiled at how cutely nerdy he looked. I flipped to the next page, it was a contract. Sunshine wrote a contract.

_First condition: Jesse is not allowed to use any vampire powers/vampire abilities to persuade Rory in any way to be with him. Rory must make this choice independently while in a full state of mind. If Jesse should use his vampire powers/vampire abilities he shall be fined one month of neglect. Meaning no talking/communicating with Rory in any way. Physical contact will not be acceptable either._

Next page.

_Second condition: Benny is not allowed to use magic/spells to persuade Rory in any way to keep from an arranged meeting/date with Jesse. Benny is not allowed to use magic/spells to affect Jesse's attempts in any way. Both Jesse and Benny are not allowed to use any thing a average teenage student can not use. If so the guilty party will be fined the one month of neglect._

Next page.

_Third condition: If Jesse both Benny brake any of the statements in the contract the document will be marked null in void. In the case of this happening Rory will not be with either Benny or Jesse and will hence forth be allowed to date outside of the individuals of this agreement. If only Benny/Jesse brake any statements that individual will be fined the one month of neglect. Rory can if he wishes to do so, shorten or lengthen the time period of the fine._

_On the following papers are forms for you to fill out. Return to Rory one the information is filled out._

My eyes started to water while my smile slowly fell. The only guy who would make a contract for two guys to chase him, even when he is dating one of them and the other was evil. And I let him go, hell I threw him away, just for some really delicious blood.

I growled out loud as I slammed my head on the lunch table in frustration. That blood was way better than any blood I have ever tasted. I read in my Vampire Handbook (yes there is handbook) that when regular blood taste better than any other blood then that was the person you should stay with forever.

_I love Rory, right?_

I cant take this. Rory, Benny, and all these feelings! Is what life was suppose to feel like? The feel of confusion and shock mixing into was nostalgic for me. Once I drank my first guy, I never felt anything. The look on a person's face when they know its over. I numbed myself of feelings the first time. So I wouldn't feel the guilt. Now with the guilt of hurting Rory like that was opening old wounds, and will leave me scarred.

_No, Jesse you are the badest badass half-alive, you can get him._


	5. Chapter 5

Benny's POV

'Jesse! That two timing cant get enough cock bastard! Licking all over my boyfriend. After he confessed to me! I wasted all last night writing those fucking contracts!'

Rory was fuming as we walked into his house. This was the first time I have ever seen him this pissed. He usually just whines and gets over it. He's never mad at anyone, he must really love me.

'Rory, you don't have to be upset.' I said while hugging him from behind. I knew this calmed him down, without getting him…excited.

'Yes I do.' He said while blushing a bit, as I placed feathery kisses on his pale neck.

'Listen, no matter what happens you're the only guy for me. I don't care if Nick Jonas licked my finger, I'd turn him down just to be with you.' I whispered in his ear.

'Really, you'd turn down the cutest Jonas brother for me?'

'Yea, well after a few pictures and autographs.' I said honestly.

'As long as you get me one, I wont mind.' He said before giggling a bit. I loved that giggle, I felt my pants tighten a bit. I started to lick his neck, biting a little bit. I reached around his hips and rubbed him through his pants.

'Benny~' he whined as his head fell back, resting it on my shoulder. I pressed my hard on against his perfect ass.

'Jesse will never be able to do this to me.' I whispered before I blew into his ear. Making him shiver in my arms. I pulled us to his couch. I sat down pulling him in to my lap.

He turned around so he was face to face with me. He kissed me, harder than ever before. He started to grind againts me.

'Benny, I want to, I really want to…but I cant.' he said after breaking the kiss. You gotta be kidding me! He gets me all hot and bothered then bails.

'Rory, tell me something gross.' I said.

'Why?' He asked, his cute confused was not helping at all.

I looked away as I gave him a small thrust so that he would feel my…problem. He made a face of realization, and chuckled.

'Shut up…it hurts.' I whined while blushing furiously. 'Hurry up.'

'Um…the burgers at school have 33% cat meat in them.'

'Eeeew! That's why you and the girls still eat at school. Why didn't you tell me this before?'

He just laughed at my reaction.

'Whatever at least I'm not hard now. Lets go talk to Ethan.'

'Do you want to be with every other guy but me.' he said while scowling at me. Where the hell did that come from?

'Um… I love you.' was all I had to say.

'I-I'm sorry. I guess the whole Jesse thing has me…over protective.'

'It's ok, I love the possessive side of you.' I said before kissing his forehead.

…Time Skip- Ethan's House…

'Hey B, I heard about what happened at lunch.' Ethan said as me and Rory walked in. We said hi to Jane before we all went to Ethan's room.

'Really? Word gets out fast.' I said as I sat in his computer chair. Rory decided to sit on the ceiling, it calms him down.

'I know. Did he really finger fuck you?'

'If he did he'd be dust.' Rory growled through clenched teeth. Me and Ethan just starred at him. He showed no sign that he was joking, he saw serious.

'Anyway…what did happen?' Ethan asked, turning to me.

'He slipped Rory a note saying he wanted to be friends. So my little Rory Bear agreed to meet him at the cafeteria.'

'And then…' Ethan was almost begging me to finish. He must really be interested.

'Rory brought me with him and said we were going to go Medieval.'

'Say what now?' Ethan was thoroughly confused. I'd laugh but I was just as confused.

'Rory said he would let Jesse try to get him, even though he was with me.'

'Wow, Rory sounds like a total slu-'

'_Fiorht lionge…' _I whispered making a ball of fire appear in my right hand. 'Sorry, what were saying Ethan? Rory sounds like a total what now?' I know this guy wasn't gonna sit there and call my guy a slut.

'N-nothing.' He stuttered as he backed up a little bit.

'_Liongeten nefret.' _I said before closing my hand, extinguishing the flames.

'Anyway, what happens next?' He asked.

'Rory gave us these weird packets, he said they were contracts. But I got a paper cut. Then Jesse started to suck on my finger. Then we left…the end.'

'Oh well then in that case you guys have three problems.' Ethan said standing up and grabbing and taking his cell phone out of his pocket. Sarah must be texting him.

'Rory, I know you're meditating or whatever, but you might want to come down for a minute.' Ethan said to Rory.

Rory grunted before safely floating down, he was still in a sitting position, and upside down. 'What now Teethan?'

'Whoa, bite me crouching tiger. What did Benny shove up your ass today?'

'Hey! I only did that once. I learned my lesson.' I said in defense.

'Yea, after you were released from the hospital. Sorry Benny.' Rory cut in with his usual smile.

'Anyway, your first problem is that Jesse has tasted Benny's blood and might want seconds.' I whined at that, I could be a stone cold killer for Rory but for some reason I cant fight for my own life, weird.

'Two, one half of the school thinks Benny dumped Rory to be Jesse's bitch.'

'Bullshit!' Me and Rory yelled. I'm no one's bitch. Besides I'd never go for Jesse. He's hot, but not my type. And he's evil!

'It gets worse, three, the other half think both of you are Jesse's bitches.' I was shaking with fury, Rory finally put his feet on the ground.

'That's it I'm killing him.' I said before grabbing my spell book and leaving. I heard Rory and Ethan behind me trying to convince me not to. With no such luck of course.

'Benny, I could tell by his breath that he hasn't had any blood, not human blood any way.' Rory said as I walked down the stairs.

'Forget that, its just a rumor. People think me and you used to date.' Ethan said as I walked out of the Morgan house hold.

'I'm gonna throw up.' Rory said. Ethan and me just looked at him crazy. He must really not want me to hurt Jesse. Which is only pissing me off more.

'Rory, playing sick only gets you out of school.' I said to him.

Just as I said that Rory emptied his stomach in Ethan's lawn. I rushed to his side and patted his back, trying to comfort him. He was really letting it go.

'Dude! Someone will have to clean that up.' was the first thing Ethan said.

'Really, that's what you're worried about.' Rory choked out as he stood up. 'Ugh that's the sixth time this week.'

'Rory, are you sick?' I asked before picking him up bridal style and walking towards my house.

'I don't know I think I drank some weird blood or something.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' I asked. If I was sick and had a hot spell master boyfriend, I'd ask for a quick game of nurse.

' I don't like making people worry about me.' well that was true. Rory liked to able to do things alone, but hates being alone.

I finally reached my place, after a quick spell the door opened. I sat Rory on the couch. I laid him down on his back.

'Rory wait here, I'm gonna get Grandma to look at you.'

'Benny it might just be a vampire stomach virus.' he said. He hated to be looked over, he has the biggest fear of being told something is wrong.

' I know, but just to be safe. Please.' I said while giving my best puppy pout. He could never resist that look. I only use it in case of a Rory emergency.

'Don't look at me like that.' he begged, I only pouted a little more. 'You know I hate how hot you are right now.' he groaned.

'Fine, go get her.' he said, while folding his arms.

' I love you.' I said before smiling my triumphant smile. I kissed his cheek before going in to Grandma's room.

'Hey, Grandma!' I said in a over excited way.

'What do you want Benny?' Grandma said in a blunt voice.

'Cant I just be glad to see my Granny.' I said with a smirk before hugging her.

'This must be serious if you're hugging me. What did you do?'

I released her from my embrace. Only to see she was being serious.

'Hey! This time I really didn't do anything. Rory is sick and-'

'Wait what?' she said. Totally cutting me off. Rude, but whatever.

'He's sick, he threw up at Ethan's house.'

'Oh my God.' She said before heading over to Rory on the couch.

'Rory, I need to know two things. Will you tell me?' She was being scary serious. Is Rory okay?

'Y-yeah' he said. He looked at me with begging eyes. I walked over to him and held his hand. He was shaking.

'Rory, have you been drinking more female blood?' Grandma asked.

'Yes.' was all Rory said before squeezing my hand a bit harder.

'Have you and Benny had sex?'

'Grandma!' I yelled that was too personal a question.

'Yes.' Rory said like there was nothing wrong with this.

'Oh God.' Grandma said covering her mouth.

'Grandma what's wrong? Is Rory sick?' I was beginning to panic.

'Benny, vampires physically cant get sick. That's why this is scaring even me.' Her voice only made it that much more frightening. She reached over to her 'Don't Touch' shelf.

She grabbed a double sided mirror and walked back over to Rory. She whispered a spell into the mirror. She held it over Rory's stomach.

' I was right. Rory, you are pregnant. Congratulations.'

'Pregnant. He's pregnant. I got him pregnant.' I was talking to absolutely no one. The room started spinning. I started to hear rattles. Then it was just dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rory's POV**

'Am I crazy or did Grandma Weir just say I was pregnant?' I turned to Benny and saw him on the floor. Unconscious. She really did say it, didn't she?

'Ummm' I was at a lost for words, that never happens. I want answers, but I should wait til Benny wakes up.

'Its ok Rory. I understand that this is big news, and I will explain every thing. Once this idiot wakes up.' Grandma Weir said while slightly scowling at the limp boy on the floor. Is she insane? I need answers now.

'Couldn't you wake him up a litter faster?' I asked. I think she understood, because she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

'_Neohyotan.' _She said before Benny jumped up making gagging sounds. Is he pregnant too? No way he never bottoms. I wonder what it feels like to top, bottoming is all I know. Its great, but I'm curious.

'Grandma, the skunk taste spell? Really?' Benny yelled before gagging a bit more. Skunk taste spell? They have a spell for everything. Is that why I'm pregnant? Did Benny want kids? What am I thinking, he fainted. Hehe that was funny. It would be hilarious if I wasn't pregnant.

'Grandma Weir, could you explain it to us now?' I asked her. I was bit shocked at how timid I sounded. I didn't show my surprise of course. I watched as the elderly woman sat in the chair in front of me, and Benny sat next to me. He held my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

'Well Rory, in the 1800s vampire hunters were a lot better than that wig-pig you boys loved so much. Vampires were nearly extinct, til the council had the remaining two hundred vampires injected with the blood of women. Fertile women, that blood made the vampire fertile. The baby will be born a fledgling.'

'So, the lady blood made me fertile. I should've guessed.' I felt so dumb, for not being able to piece it together.

'Why would you guess that, Dear?' Grandma Weir asked. Benny was looking at me too. Man you could tell they were related.

'My uncle works at a breast cancer hospital. I only get women blood.'

'God, no wonder you're pregnant. All jokes aside, this is serious business. A vampire and a spell master have never crossed paths til now, yet alone breed together. A spell master infant is a very important thing. Spell masters are infertile-'

'Say what now?' Benny said, interrupting his grandma. 'Infertile? When were gonna tell me this? Why are spell masters infertile? Also I think you might be wrong since we have a pregnant Rory right here.' Benny was trying his best to be upset, but I tell he was more hurt than anything else.

'Sorry, Benny. I was gonna tell you when you turned eighteen.' Grandma Weir made the saddest old lady face I have ever seen. 'Benny, I love you. I would never try to hurt you…never. Now you and Rory should talk in private.'

She let out a heavy sigh before turning to leave.

'Wait!' Benny yelled while holding his hand out. You know in that weirdly dramatic type of way that you see the guys do in crappy musicals.

'I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you Grandma, but you're the only family I have. You not telling this made me think that you don't trust me like I trust you. I tell you everything.' He was pouring his heart out to her. Everyone knew Benny's real parents had abused him when he was very young, before Grandma Weir took him to Witch Chapel. None of us talked about it, Benny didn't want to remember.

'I know Benny, but you didn't tell me that you lost virginity.' She said before grinning once more. I couldn't help but smile while I sat up and watched Benny laugh while hugging his Grandma. They couldn't be separated, it was simply impossible.

'So... why am I 'infertile'?' Benny asked putting up his fingers up in quotation signs. I wanted to know the answer too. If he cant have kids, why am I pregnant?

'Magic takes a lot of a person, even if it is never used. The fact that its there takes away from the sperm's ability to fertilize eggs. I think its because of Rory's large amount of women's hormones, that he was easily fertilized.' she said, before turning around to leave.

'Talk about this!' the elder women yelled as she exited the room. Leaving me and Benny in the most awkward silence ever. He looked up at me, he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

'Rory, do you want this? The baby, our baby.' Benny asked after sitting next to me. I put my hand over my for-now flat stomach. There was a life in side of me. A life that me and Benny created. There will be a mixture of me and him walking around. Living proof that me and Benny are one.

'Yeah, I want the baby.' making up my mind that this baby would live a happy life. With two daddies. Hopefully.

'Do you want me keep it Benny. One way or the other I'm gonna keep it, but do you want me to?' I asked. I feared his answer would be no. What do I do then? I cant do this alone. I just…cant.

'Rory, I don't want it all.' He really said it. He doesn't want this child. Oh god, is this what death feels like?

'Rory, I _need _you to have this baby.' Oh thank God!

'You ass! I thought you wanted me to get an…an. I cant even say such a word.' I said. This is how women react isn't it? God not only am I pregnant, I'm girly too. I hope this kid turns out like Benny.

'Rory, you heard her. This is my only chance to have a kid. Plus, you might be the first pregnant male vampire in centuries. I think whatever God is watching us, wants us to have this baby. You cant go against God, its like…the law.'

I chuckled a bit, leave it to him to make me laugh after such an eventful day.

Jesse came back to school, Jesse sucked my boyfriend's finger, I had a hot make out session, I threw up and found out I was pregnant. What a day.

I could hear someone out side the front door of Benny's house…eating a bag of lay's potato chips, drinking a soda. Grandma Weir.

'Psst, Benny.' I whispered to him.

'Why are we whispering?' he whispered back to me with a cheesy smile.

'Grandma Weir is spying… can we give her a display? I whispered.

'Have I told you I love how devious you are?'

* * *

**Grandma Weir's POV**

I was outside listening through the door as my idiotic grandson and his now pregnant boyfriend discussed the baby. God, me a Great-Grandma, never thought it was possible. Only Benny could do this.

'_Benny, thanks for you know, letting me keep it.'_

'_Its all good, but what about…you know?_

'…_Oh! You mean sex.'_

'_Yeah, will it hurt the baby?'_

'_No, but to be safe, blowjobs and jerking off is as far as we'll go.'_

'_Ok, but can we do it right here, right now?'_

Tell me my old age is getting to me. Benny has to be joking. Rory wont agree to do this. He is pure. Who am kidding, he's pregnant. His hormones are everywhere. I just have to pray he says no.

'_Mmm.'_

'…'

'_Benny, stop I still have hickeys from last night. Ah!'_

'_Then a few more wont hurt then.'_

'_Are we really gonna do this here?'_

Thank you God. Rory has more sense than my grandson.

'_You're right, sorry.'_

'Next time I see you you're gonna be sorry you little toad.' I said out loud.

'_Don't worry, we're not done Grandma Weir's room, now.'_

Rory you two faced bastard! Like hell I'm letting two teens screw in my room. I haven't screwed in that room since I moved Benny in.

'_Lets do it, Babe.'_

'BULLSHIT!' I yelled as I burst into my house. I was ready to fry both of them. Well at least Benny.

I froze in place. Right in front of me was my grandson and his boyfriend. Arms cross and staring at me like the kid who stole the last cookie in the cookie jar. I felt like Iwould grounded.

'And, what have we learned today?' Benny asked with a annoyingly knowing look on his face. He did have a point though. I have been busted. Oh well, time to face my mistakes.

'Don't spy unless you're sure you wont get caught.' I admitted honestly. Looking at the ground and ashamed of myself for making such a rookie mistake.

'Good Grandma. Now go re-read the Spy Manuel I bought you.' he said while pointing to my room. And I was going to my room. I didn't realize it was grandson, not my farther that I was talking to til I was in my bed reading the manual. Again.

'He will be a great farther soon.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Benny's POV**

It's official, me and Rory are gonna be parents. I never thought that it was possible. We found out yesterday that Rory was indeed pregnant with my child. We don't know how far along he is yet, but we are going to find out after school. We haven't told the others yet, Rory wants to wait til we have a proper sonogram. You know, for proper proof.

I'm on my way to meet Rory at his locker. We still have some baby stuff to talk about. I spotted my gorgeous blond putting his books in his locker. He was obviously deep in thought, otherwise he would've smelled me coming. Not that I would complain, Rory needs a bit of fright now and then.

I snuck behind him and covered his eyes.

'Back the fuck up you creepy son of a bitch.'

'Well, I am going to guess playing guess who is not your favorite activity.' I said. He turned around and kissed my nose, his _other _way of apologizing.

'Sorry Benny, Jesse has harassed me all fucking day.'

'And I have no intention of stopping anytime soon, Sunshine.' the always arrogant vampire said before approaching. Seriously, only this bastard would ruin my mood. If we weren't in plain sight…and I wasn't running low on amnesia potion, I'd stake this guy right here right now. I heard the bell ring, so everyone but us went to class.

Jesse turned from Rory to me, with a weird look on his face. It was slightly creepy. He leaned in closer to my face. We were nose to nose, til he slammed me into the lockers. I grunted in pain when my head hit the cold metal. He put both his hands on my shoulders, making it impossible for me move. He smashed his lips into mine.

My eyes doubled in size, what the fuck was he doing? Sucking blood from my finger I understood, he was hungry, this is a different thing. I didn't have time to question it too much before Jesse was thrown down the hall. He slid like twenty feet.

I turned and saw a Rory, fangs out and eyes glowing. He looked so pissed, I almost felt bad for Jesse. Almost. As much as I'd love seeing Jesse be annihilated by Rory, I didn't want to risk Jesse fighting back and hurting the baby.

Rory was about to attack before I grabbed his arm.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he hissed at me. I let out a small shriek. I cleared my throat.

'Rory, I know you're pissed and confused. I am too, but we cant risk hurting the baby.' I was almost begging him not to fight.

Rory's

fangs slowly disappeared, as his eyes went back to their beautiful blue. He turned back to me, with an uncertain look. I gave him a slight nod telling him it was ok to walk away from this fight.

'I'm sorry.'

Me and Rory turned and looked at Jesse, who getting off of the floor. He stood up and slowly walked towards us. I instantly put myself in front of Rory.

'I didn't know you were pregnant, Rory.'

'Fuck my life.' I said thinking out loud.

'Y-you heard us, of course.' Rory said as he ducked his head.

'I may be evil, but not that kind of evil. If you are having the baby then I will back off. It's actually a bit more convenient for me.'

'Really? How?' me and Rory asked simultaneously.

'It gives me time to figure out how I feel about the half baked spell master.'

'Can I kill him?' I asked Rory, never taking my eyes off of Jesse.

'If I cant do it, neither can you babe.' he said.

'I love Rory, I don't doubt that. After the whole finger sucking thing, I realize Benny, might be the guy I'm meant to be with.'

'And you got all that from licking my finger?' I asked him. Looking at him like he was crazy. Which he is if he thinks he has a chance with this piece of man candy.

'Its all in the manual, along with the side effect to drinking too much women hormone.' the last part was directed to Rory.

'Wait, there's a manual?' I asked Rory. Why didn't he tell me this?

'The thing is bigger than me! How the hell do I read it?'

'No worries. You don't have to read the first five hundred chapters. Just read the last forty five, those are the do's and don'ts. The rest is the history of vampire kind and junk.'

'Oh really? No wonder.' Rory said. Wait did the three of us just have a…normal moment. A whole sixty seconds and no one has tried to kill Jesse.

'Look Benny, you have the best blood I have ever tasted. According to the manual, that means that you're the one that I will stand by forever. Not specifically as a boyfriend, but just to be sure. I'll be all over you.'

'Wait, what? Dude I don't like you.' I said like it was too obvious. Because it is. I don't like him, but he can help us understand things about pregnant vampires. I might as well milk this.

'Ok, how about this, you can _try _as much as you like, no sex involved, if you help us understand Rory's condition.' I said in an ,if I do say so myself, professional voice. I felt Rory elbow me in side, not hard of course. I'd be dead if that was the case.

'What the hell! You knock me up and expect me to watch you let…_him_ flirt with you.' Rory said, sending Jesse a disgusted look. Which only made Jesse smile. Why does people's hatred make him so happy?

'Ror, relax. He can flirt, but he wont be allowed to touch me. And don't say 'knocked up' I prefer the term…made life with you.'

'Ok, you two can have this talk here, or on the way to Benny's Grandma's house. We need to know what exactly is going in Sunshine's stomach.' Jesse said walking towards the main doors, knowing we'd follow. Which we did.

'Stop calling him Sunshine!' I yelled. No one nick-named my Rory Bear. He's lucky I haven't killed him for kissing me. I'd rather not ever think about that. Ever again.

'you're pretty hot when you're angry. Wonder what you look like in bed.' Jesse said turning around looking at my face, then turning away.

'Too bad you'll never find out.' Rory retorted.

_This is gonna be the longest walk to my house ever. _


	8. Chapter 8

Rory's POV

After what felt like forever of walking and arguing with Jesse, we finally made it to Benny's house. He opened the door and kept going, totally forgetting our invites. Mega rude. I looked over at Jesse, he had the same look on his face.

We cleared our throats simultaneously, successfully getting Benny's attention. He turned around and stared at us for a second, before making a face of realization.

'Come in, Rory and…fuck, I cant believe I'm saying this. Come in Jesse.' it looked like it really hurt him to invite Jesse. I cant blame him though, I mean… come on, its Jesse.

Jesse smiled smugly as he entered. 'Now was that so hard…gee I need to give you a nick-name.' he said as he walked further into the house. 'Maybe…Sweetness?' he asked himself.

'No, no one is nick naming my baby's daddy.' I said while glaring at my fellow vampire. He again smiled that annoying fucking smile of his. For some reason it was totally turning me on, God damn these hormones. I walked over to Benny and grabbed his neck and pulled him into a hot and sloppy kiss.

I could tell he was shocked, it took him a second to respond. Of course he did respond, he'd be in deep shit if he didn't. I deepened the kiss, he licked my lips asking for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth, in seconds Benny's skilled tongue made me a moaning mess.

'Rory you may be a vampire, but Benny still needs some air.' Grandma Weir said as she walked in. I quickly jumped away from Benny and blushed more than ever.

' I-I'm sorry, I don't what I was thinking.' I said, while blushing more, I must sound stupid.

'Its your hormones Sunshine, vampires get super strength and so do their hormones. That and all your women hormone. You're bundle of hormones, so the cravings, nausea, mood swings, aches, and sexual need will be everywhere. Good luck, Delicious. I like that one. Delicious it is then' Jesse explained, earning a impressed smile from Grandma Weir.

'Someone read their manual, good boy.' she said before patting Jesse's head. She acted like he didn't even try to kill us twice. Jesse blushed a little when Grandma Weir patted him. It was almost cute, it was adorable. Again damn hormones, it was making me upset.

I grabbed Benny again and kissed him again, even harder this time. I forced my tongue in his mouth and licked all his weak spots. I knew Jesse and Grandma Weir were staring, but I didn't care, I needed him right now. I pressed against him and I could tell he was horny. He put his hand on my stomach, reminding me that I was pregnant. Reluctantly I broke the kiss.

Benny let out a small shreik, he was full out red, lips swollen pink. God am I lucky or what, I hope this baby looks like Benny. I need to focus on the baby, not the hormones.

'Can we please get this over with.' I said as I sat on their couch.

'Ok, don't anger anyone who's with child. it's the law.' Benny said as he sat next to me. Then Jesse sat next to him. I didn't care that much.

'Ow!' Benny yelped as he jumped off of the couch and rubbed his butt cheek. Did Jesse just-

'Dude! I said no touching!' Benny yelled.

'Did you just touch his ass?' I asked as calmly as I could, stress would hurt the child.

'Yup, nice and firm, he'd be an excellent bottom, you two should switch rolls. Matter of fact, I'll watch.' This sexy son of bitch. God these hormones are ridiculous! I can barely stand Jesse for the baby, now I want him. I'm so screwed up, I'm mentally cheating on Benny. We'll have to talk about this later.

'Alright you three, lets baby talk.' Grandma Weir said as she pulled out the mirror from last time.

'Grandma what's the deal with the mirror?' Benny asked, reading my mind, he always does that.

'It's a life mirror, it can show any sign of life that isn't in plain sight. I didn't get a good look yesterday, so lets see how far along you are.'

I nod and raise my shirt up for her to see my for-now flat stomach. I cant help but wonder how fat will I get. Will Benny be…turned off? I really hope these are hormone based doubts. I hate being insecure.

Grandma Weir held the mirror over my stomach and made a humming sound of approval. I hope that was good.

'One month and two weeks in, enjoy the rest of your nine months of hormones.' she said as she put away the mirror.

'One month, two weeks…our first time.' Benny said with a dorky smile. I couldn't hold back my smile. My first boyfriend, my first time and my first love all caused the firts vampire male prenancy in years and my first child. How ironic is all of this.

'Well, I promise you this you two will be very busy next month. The third month is when the hormones really kick in. you think that kiss was some thing, he'll have sex cravings for the whole month.' My face was bloody red, is she serious.

'Awesome!' Benny cheered.

'Benny!' I yelled at him as I felt my face getting hotter.

'Benny you don't understand, I don't mean when ever you want it, I mean when Rory wants it. He'll want it and need it like a psycho needs medication.. He'll wear you out, I mean you'll be too sore to walk.'

'Grandma Weir! Please stop, you make me sound like a sex addict.' I said interrupting her before I died of total embarrassment.

'Its Ok Rory Bear, even if I'm PARALUZED, I'd still 'do it' for you.' Benny said before kissing my forehead. He did this when he needed to reassure me. These little things made me love him.

'So, what should we stay away from? You know, the 'Do's and Don'ts'.' Jesse asked. I really am shocked at how he was acting, I could tell he was being one hundred percent sincere when he asked his question. Maybe he just needed someone to care about, maybe me and this unborn child are what the Doctor ordered. We could help him.

'Benny I have a terrible idea.' I said out loud successfully getting everyone's attention.

'Jesse should stay with me at my house.'

'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!' Benny yelled as he stood up, his eyes never leaving me. I knew he'd be pissed.

'Benny, I know you hate him all' I said before I stood up too. 'but I think this might work.'

'Not to be rude but what are you thinking Sunshine? I could lose control and do many' Jesse paused and looked me up and down. 'many things to you.' the lust in his voice was pulling me in.

'Damn these hormones, Benny you should move in too. Just to be safe.' I suggested, I don't think I'd be the one at risk of rape if me and him are left alone.

'Good idea Rory, these two can make sure you stay satisfied and safe.'

I smiled knowing someone liked my crazy idea. That rarely ever happens, I don't know why, but people don't see the world my way.

'Ok, I'll deliver the baby, till then you two watch him. No baths, showers only. No smoking, drinking, no coffee, no medications at all, not even cough drops. No sports are rough stuff. Come back every two weeks or whenever something feels off.' the elderly seemed so professional, I forgot Benny told me she has a degree in medicine.

'Ok, I'll go and get all packed.' Benny said before going upstairs to get his things. Grandma Weir followed him to help him out. The room was filled with silence, Jesse and me just stared at each other.

'Um, should I pack too?' he asked hopefully, I took a deep breath before saying.

'Yes.'

He smiled the second best smile I had ever seen in my life, the first being Benny's of course.

He rushed at vampire speed out of the house. I sat down on the couch, and touched my stomach. I rubbed it lovingly.

'What are we gonna do with those two dummy heads?' I asked my unborn child.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note" I am glad that so many of you are loving my story. And I thank you for following and reviewing it. But I want more! So no more chapters til I reach my twenty review quota.**

**Sorry, but tough love is still love. Love you all my followers.**

...**... Thank you. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Congratulations guy and gals! I reached my twenty review quota overnight. Literally! So here is chapter nine. Keep reviewing. Please.**

* * *

I cant believe that I'm gonna be living with Sunshine and Delicious. I think karma has me mixed up with someone else. Some really lucky bastard. To hell if I'm complaing about it.

I couldn't stop smiling, even though I hated packing more than anything. I grabbed my duffle bag out of my bedroom closet and sat it on the edge of the bed. I filled with my best clothes. I don't want my crushes to see me in ugly clothes. Then I picked out my tight briefs just in case I get lucky. I grabbed my personal items, tooth brush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo and of course condoms.

After double checking to make sure I had everything I needed. I ran back over to Delicious's house. I stopped when I realized I still needed an invitation. I scratched the back of my neck while thinking of way in.

'The mat!' I yelled before I ran to Rory's house grabbed his welcome mat and rand back to Benny's. I walked in, once again amazed that I never thought about that loop hole. That should've been in the manual. Everyone wins, vampires wont need invites, mat companies will be rich.

'Hey Jess, is that my mat?' Rory said while making a questioning face at his mat that was holding.

'Yes, yes it is. Did you call me Jess?' I asked a bit shocked that he wasn't walking on egg shells around me. He wasn't glaring or scowling just looking at me, like I was someone he just knew from some reason.

'Yup.' he said plainly before turning his head to the stair case looking at the sexy spell master. Who was struggling with what looked like ten to sixteen bags.

'Normally I would help, but I don't wanna hurt the baby.' Rory said with a devious smile while rubbing his stomach. It was a sad sight, so I decide to help.

'I'll help, just wait a second.' I said before running to Rory's place, mat in hand. I laid the mat down, and with some vampire power I opened the door. I ran back to Benny's house, Benny looked as confuse as he did when I left. Given I did it all in less than twenty seconds.

I couldn't go in without an invite, again. I need my own mat.

'Bring me the bags, I'll take them to Sunshine's house.' I said sounding a bit too excited for…whatever reason. Think between moving in with two hot guys, and making a vampire breakthrough I might be a bit giddy.

'Someone seems to be loving the welcome mat.' Rory said with victorious smile. I blushed for some reason. What the hell, I'm going soft.

'Hecks yeah. Rory, you should tell the council. The invite thing has been the biggest downfall to vampires since Dracula. You could get a reward!' I was, for the first time since I was bitten, saying the first thing that popped in my head. I didn't think about it, or the possible reactions or anything.

'You're right, he could ask for some extra protection for when the baby is born.' Benny said he sat down the bags I forgot he had.

'Yeah, someone will want the first man born vampire baby in years, especially with the territory disputes. Rory is gonna be the target of damn near kidnapper who wants more land.' I said in my regular plotting tone. I know Rory isn't _my _boyfriend, and that he's not carrying _my _baby. Nonetheless I want him and the kid safe.

'Wow, I never felt this important.' Rory said a bit to himself making me and Benny smile at his cuteness. Leave it to him to feel flattered about being at risk of being kidnapped.

'Come on, we'll figure the rest out once we get to Rory's place. Benny, the bags.' I said reminding him that he was in a pile of bags.

He brought them all outside for me to carry them to Rory's house. After everything was at Rory's house I ran back to tell them every thing is there, so we can go unpack now. They door was opened but I didn't see them.

'Sunshine! Delicious! Come on, lets go!' I yelled so they would hear me, no matter where they were.

' Damn it Jess! Your timing sucks!' Rory yelled before emerging from the living room. Red in the face, breathing hard and shirt in his hand.

'Did I ruin the mood?' I asked smiling smugly. As Sunshine walked past me angrily. Well Rory's out, where is Benny.

'Delicious, don't worry I wont say a thing if you have a boner.' I was lying through my fangs of course. Finally emerged from the living room. His hair messier than usual, shirt in hand, pants unbuttoned, and a stunned expression.

He walked next to me, looked me dead in the eye.

'Vampire speed should never be used in that way. Never.' he whispered. I busted out laughing. Rory went down on him in vampire speed. The poor guy, it feels good during, but after, its hell.. Way to go Sunshine.

There was no way in heaven or hell that Benny could walk all the way to Rory's place. Without a second thought I through the obviously worn out teen over my shoulder.

'Hey! What the fuck are doing to my boyfriend!' Rory yelled behind me. I turned and see him glaring ay me. This time however I didn't smile, Rory could be scary when he wanted to be. I found that out when I was thrown twenty feet back at the school.

'If you read the manual you would know that walking after vampire speed sex can effect a humans walking for an hour.' I explained.

'Oh. Ok.' he said and walked toward his house, I followed of course. It was a bit hard to not touch Benny's ass. It was right next to my face. Just one touch, I could deal with the yelling and threats. I raised my hand a little.

'Don't even.' Benny and Rory said in union.

'Dammit.' I mumbled as I lowered my hand. How did they both know what I was gonna do?

'You're a bit predictable.' they said in unison.

'Stop doing that!' I yelled in frustration.

That received a hearty laugh from the two hottie boom bodies.

'Told you the mind reader spell worked!' Benny said in triumphant way.

'Only on guys.' Rory retorted.

'But it still works.' Benny said.

'Explain.' I cut in.

'Benny put a mind reading on us so we could read peoples mind, except each others since we like surprising each other. I thought it didn't because I couldn't read any girl's mind.' Rory explained.

'Why did you want to read girl minds?' I asked. If you're gay you don't really need to flirt with girls anymore.

'Girls have the hottest fantasies, I just wanted some…inspiration is all.' Rory explained. I could tell he was blushing his cute ass off.

'You should have asked me. Shower sex, public sex, orgies-' I was cut off by Benny pinching my ass as hard as he could. It didn't hurt, but it surprised me.

'Don't give him ideas dumb ass, he'll have me paralyzed!' Benny yelled from over my shoulder.

'You said you'd be ok if I paralyzed you!' Rory said with a bit of hurt in his voice. I could see a tear go down his cheek. I put Benny down and walked over to Sunshine, I heard Benny fall.

'It's ok Sunshine, I'm always here for when Benny is too tired.' I said. I wasn't joking, if Benny was tired I'd gladly take his place.

'Really? But…I'd get fat and mean. I don't wanna be fat!' he whined. I smiled and wiped his tear away with my thumb.

'You know, John Smith did say I was a bit of chubby chaser at times.' I said making Rory's eyes go wide.

'You met John Smith?!' he yelled.

'Fascinating, really it is. Yeah, I'm on floor.' Benny said.

Me and Rory turned and looked at his limp legs. I rushed and picked him up again.

'Yeah how about we run to your house?' I suggested.

He nodded and began running, I was right behind him. Finally I sat Benny on Rory's couch. I stared at his beautiful and defenseless body. I wanted him.

'I agree, he does look good.' Rory said, once again reading my mind.

'Stop reading my mind!' I yelled.

'Hey Jess, I just got a good idea. Me, you and Benny should have a three way relationship!' his voice raising in excitement.

'What?' Benny yelled. 'I don't know if you know this, but I hate Jesse.' Benny said in a are-you-crazy kind of way.

'Really? Lets see.' I said before easily removing his pants. He tried to fight when I was taking his shirt off, but I got it off nonetheless. I stood up and remove my pants and shirt. Leaving me and him in only boxer briefs. I could feel Rory's eyes on us.

I straddled Benny's waist, my clothed cock touching his. I grinded against him earning a long moan from the lanky boy.

I got hard instantly, I started to grind harder and faster. This was the most intense dry hump ever, I put my hand on his well built chest to balance my self as I went harder.

'Oh fuck.' he moaned before he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into hot and messy kiss. I kissed back eagerly, grinding as hard as I fucking could. I was close to the edge, so was he.

'I'm gonna cum!' I yelled as I grinded faster as I reached the end of my rope. He grabbed my hips and started to grind as hard as he could.

'Oh shit! I cant hold it!' I screamed.

'Let it go.' he growled as he squeezed my ass as hard as he could. I couldn't take much more of this. His voice, the feel of his clothed cock against mine his delicious moans.

'Oh fuck! I'm cumming!' I screamed as I through my head back and released my seed in my boxers.

'Oh shit!' Benny yelled as he did the same. We lazily rocked our hips in union as we rode out our orgasms.

'Well, that was hot.' Rory said as he sat down right next to us. I looked over and smiled when I saw he was rock hard.

He pulled his out his gorgeous cock, it was at least nine and a half inches. God I love those hormones of his.

I got off of Benny and got on my knees in front of Rory, I was face to face with his cock. I licked my lips in anticipation, I have fantasized about this for over a year. I looked up Rory to make sure he was ok with it. He nodded.

I shyly licked the tip, before taking him all the way. My nose was buried in his blond bush, it smelled like coconut.

'Oh god.' he moaned as he grabbed my head and began to thrust into my mouth.

'Ahh…ah…Mmm…' I looked up and saw Benny was kissing him. He started to thrust faster, full out face fucking me. Benny was hard again too. I pulled down his boxers and stroked him, without ever separating from Rory.

'Aahh.' Benny moaned. I stroked him gently. So he would beg me let him cum.

'I-I'm gonna c-cum!' Rory screamed as he released his seed in my mouth. I stood up and kissed Rory, swapping his cum til there was nothing left.

I got on my knees for the second time, this time in front of Benny. I licked his balls slowly before taking one in my mouth.

'Oh fuck! Keep doing that.' he ordered. I did as told this time. He started to stroke himself vigorously. Rory leaned down and began licking all over the tip.

'Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming!' Benny yelled as he came in Rory's mouth. Rory pulled me up and kissed me hard. I could taste Benny, Delicious was a very good nickname.

Rory broke our kiss and kissed Benny. I didn't notice til Rory pulled down my boxers and grabbed my cock that I was hard again.

'Bend over the fucking table.' Benny growled. I did as told again, I think I like being controlled.

I gasped as I felt a hot and wet tongue on my ass. I pushed back against that magic tongue, begging for more.

'Aah…more… p-please.'

I whined as the tongue left me completely. I turned and saw Benny pushing his cock into me. I shut my eyes and let out a pained groan at the unusual intrusion. Sure I'm no virgin, but it's been a while since I bottomed.

Slowly the pain became pleasure, I opened my eyes when Benny hits my prostate, making my see stars. Then I come to see I was once again face to face with Rory's cock.

'Suck it.'

I opened my mouth and let him put his hard member in my mouth as Benny fucked me from behind. I've never been in a threesome before. This was like no other thing I have ever tried. Benny was so slow and gentle, Rory was so rough and demanding.

I felt that warmth in the pit of my stomach, I was close. Benny was still being gentle. I couldn't wait. I popped off of Rory's cock with a erotic pop.

'B-Benny faster plea-' I was cut off by Rory shoving his cock down my throat. I gagged a bit.

Benny went ape shit on my ass. He was abusing my prostate, while Rory was abusing my throat.

'Oh shit!' Rory yelled as he came in my mouth. I had to swallow to keep from chocking. Rory finally pulled out of my mouth and kissed me passionately.

'Touch yourself.' he growled as he sat on the couch. I grabbed my ignored and leaking member and stroked furiously. Benny thrust got erratic, and that sent me over the edge.

'Holy shit!' I yelled as I spilled my seed all over the coffee table. Benny's thrust got impossibly faster as he came in my ass.

I collapsed over to the table as everything went black.

* * *

**That's chapter nine. Enjoy and please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**OK, new rule, I want at least five reviews per chapter. I will NOT post the next chapter, til I get five reviews on the recent chapter. Prove your addiction and review. Also feel free to write a Renny fanfic, I encourage it. I wanna read something new too.**

**P.S **

**Sorry its short :(**

* * *

**Rory's POV**

'I cant believe Jesse just fainted after sex, must've been a while for him. Now that I think about it, how old is Jesse?' I said as a watched Benny was trying to carry the naked, passed out and cum covered Jesse up the stairs. I offered to take him upstairs, but Benny thinks I should do any kind of work while I was pregnant.

The next nine months are going to be pretty hard on him, that much I know. I just don't want him to think he had to do it all by himself.

'Forget his age, check his weight! I wish I had practiced that levitation spell.' the also naked teen complained as he hit Jesse's head on each step. Poor guys, my two dummy heads.

I sat on the couch and thought about every thing, and how fast it all happened. I took out pen and a piece of paper to write down a list.

I found out that my crush since fifth grade loved me.

I lost my virginity

I found out my boyfriend's enemy was in love with me and my boyfriend

I find out that I'm pregnant

I had a threesome with my boyfriend and his no longer enemy

How weird is my life going to get from here? This is a bit much for a seventeen year old vampire. I know I'm not the only one that was taken for a loop here. Benny was told he would be a father and fucked his first real enemy. Jesse hasn't had one evil plot in a whole day and got fucked (then fainted).

'This is crazy, I know. Having two magical daddies is going to be hard to adjust to, maybe if things work out you might have three daddies. That and the whole…kidnap target thing, you're not even born yet and already causing trouble. You are so grounded when you're born. Little one.' I hummed a bit as I rub my tummy. Mom said she did that when she was pregnant with me.

Mom, Dad. What do I tell them? They should know about this, I mean they're gonna be grandparents. That was why I was so scared to come out to them. They had nothing against gays, they just wanted grandkids so bad. I couldn't bring myself to tell them that they wouldn't get them, but now here I am a pregnant gay.

I nodded as I agreed with me. I pulled out my phone and scrolled til I reached my Mom's cell phone number. Just then my stomach growled, I want a nice squirrel. I'm a vampire, that's how I got pregnant (Benny too), how do I explain that to them?

Put down my phone and let out a frustrated groan. This is to complex too many factors and rules, even for a Mathlete like me.

'Rory, what's wrong? Are you hungry or horny?' He was so serious I nearly hit him for stereotyping me for being pregnant. The fact that he was right kept him alive.

'I'm starving, can you go to little critters and get me some squirrels?' I asked.

'Sure babe. Oh, if Jesse wakes up don't tell him about the stairs.' he said before he left.

I cut on the TV and flipped through the channels, I landed on Maury . The lady was yelling at what I guess was her boyfriend.

'_That's your baby and you know it! How dare you deny your son! You know I was totally faithful to you!'_

'_Man, the whole neighborhood had been between your legs!'_

I cut the TV off, I didn't want to know who the father was anymore. What if he wasn't the dad?

What if Benny denies our kid?

**Cliff hanger. Bwaha! What will Rory do? Leave Benny or stay stress and hurt his baby? You can vote! Review L for leave, and S for stay. I want at least twenty votes before I post the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Benny's POV**

Rory has been acting weird for the past two weeks. He wont talk to me at all, unless he is complaining about how fat or horny he was. He was getting annoyingly close to Jesse. Whenever he would cry or get angry he would talk with Jesse. I don't know what's with him, but I don't like it.

Sure we still had threesomes and stuff, but I want my Rory-bear back. So I'm gonna get him…today. I had it all planned out. Jesse get's a note from the 'council', me and Rory are alone. The end.

Right now all three of us were watching twilight. Rory became obsessed with teen girl movies. Twilight, teen nick, one direction, big time rush. It was irritating.

'Why wouldn't she want Jacob? He's way hotter than Edward, just look at those pecks.'

Me and Jesse both looked under our shirts to see our own chests and abs. we looked up at the scene of Jacob slowly walking toward Bella, comparing ourselves to him. I don't know about Jesse but I felt a bit insignificant.

There was a knock at the door, I knew it was, but I had to use my awesome acting skills.

'Oh, I wonder who it could be, at three o' clock sharp. I will answer the door and let whoever it is at the door.'

Man, I think I just out did Tom Cruise. I should win a Grammy.

I got up and opened the door, I was by my old some-what friend, 'Little Miss Fang Fang'. I know I called her that as a joke, but the name stuck, and it suits her.

'Come on in.' I said.

'I cant believe I agreed to this.'

'Remember. A month's worth of blood, free of charge.' said as I used some magic to conjure up one bag of blood. I dangled it in front of her face. She snatched it from me and sunk her fangs into it.

When she was done she nodded, silently agreeing to go along with my plan. She followed me to the living room, and saw Rory and Jesse necking.

'Ahem.' the little girl cleared her throat loudly.

The two broke apart within the blink of an eye. Literally.

'Missy, hey.' Jesse said awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck. He obviously wasn't used to having a audience.

'Jesse I am here to inform you that you're needed to help find an escaped prisoner.' that wasn't completely a lie. Someone had escaped, but Jesse wasn't needed.

'I thought it wouldn't be my shift for another two hundred years. Wasn't it Zack's turn on guard duty?' Wait there was a code for that, this was a very believable lie.

'Zack was killed by the Breath of Death. You're up. Give your boyfriend a speedy fuck and meet me outside. I will only wait thirty seconds.

I looked at her funny, would it really take thirty seconds for vampires to fuck? Rory gave me a five second blowjob.

'Oh fuck Jesse!' Rory yelled pulling me out of my thoughts. I look back over and see that the two vampires naked and looking like the just had the best fuck ever.

'Well I feel left out.'

'Vampire speed and sex don't mix well for you.' Jesse reminded me. I shivered remembering the terrible feelings of my legs after my vampire blowjob.

'Fine.' I said before turning around and counting to down the remaining thirteen second they had left. When I hit zero I turned around.

Jesse was gone and Rory was covered in cum, some coming out of his mouth and ass. I went to the restroom and grabbed a towel I came back and cleaned him up.

'Rory?' I said quietly.

'Yes.'

'Are you mad at me?' I started to feel a bit bashful. I always did around Rory.

'No, of course not. Why would you think that?' he asked before pulling me into a hug.

'Its just…you haven't been talking to me, and you never cry to me. You always want to be with Jesse. D-do you like him?' I was scared of him saying yes.

'Yes I like him, but I love you. I'm scared that I'll make you hate me, for being emotional and moody. I don't want to drive you away before the baby is born.' he ducked his head again.

'Rory bear, you should know by now, you're never gonna get rid of me.' I said with a smile. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged him back, God I've missed Rory hugs.

'Rory, why did you think you'd drive me away?' I had to know what I did to make him think that I'd stop loving him.

'Its… the Maury show. All the guys never want to be the dad. I thought that after I gave birth…you'd leave. I just wanted to keep you until the baby was here.' he started to cry. I cant stand seeing him cry, it literally hurt me.

I gave him a peck on the cheek, then wiped away his tears. He looked up me with such desperate eyes. He was really scared of me leaving.

'Benny, promise me you wont leave us. I-I cant raise this baby without you.' he was crying with no sign of shame.

I hugged him tightly. I knew this would be hard for him, I just never thought it would be this hard. But I love Rory, and I want this baby.

'I promise, but Rory you have to promise me two things.'

'Anything.' he said while nuzzling into my chest.

'You have to tell me whenever you have doubts, I don't want you to stress.'

'I promise. What else?'

'No more Maury show.'

**Sorry it was late. I have other stories. Here is chapter eleven, thank you everyone who reviewed and voted. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Benny's POV**

It has been two months since my talk with Rory, and I couldn't be happier right now. Jesse is still not here (still looking for the escaped prisoner), but Sarah still wont talk to me, Rory, or even Ethan. They got into a fight because Ethan thinks Jesse should have one more chance, she didn't of course.

Right now Rory is in the restroom peeing, the morning sickness died down a lot, but now he is a peeing machine. Like ninety times a day, and that is although amazing, a bit creepy.

Rory finally emerges from the restroom, revealing his cute little baby bump. It was so cute, I didn't really believe any of it until now, it so surreal.

'Benny, after I have this baby, you are going to be the bottom.' he said as he sat in my lap, wiggling around trying to bet comfortable. Finally settling with his back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his bump.

Slowly and teasingly I let my hand fall in between his thighs, squeezing lightly.

'You know that means no more _screaming _my name when I enter you.' I whispered in his ear, grinning when shivered in my arms as my hand travels up.

'I-I can enter you…' he retorted, which wasn't even a little bit convincing. I knew he loved to be the submissive, and I loved that about him.

'You can do it now.' I whispered into his ear, before biting his earlobe. Making him mewl in utter satisfaction.

'I-I…' he couldn't think straight enough to form a sentence. I love the effect I had on him, me and only me. I finally groped his penis, making him arch his back.

_Knock Knock_

'_Dammit!' I whisper yelled, s I angrily got up to answer the door. I was ready to turn some one into a turtle for messing with my Rory time._

_I opened the door and my anger left me the second I saw who it was._

'_Ethan?'_

_He looked up and it was obvious that he had been crying. Red and puffy eyes, red nose and tear stained cheeks. Ethan doesn't cry so, why is this even happening?_

'_M-me and Sarah b-broke up, SHE DID IT THROUGH A FUKING TEXT!' his voice was shaking in both anger and sadness._

'_That's fucked up.' I said. Ethan liked her for like a year and she dumps him by text, the bitch._

'_Sorry bro!' Rory yelled from his living room, guess he heard us._

'_Come on in E, you need some friends.' I said as I let him in, even though he just killed my boner he's still my best bro._

_Ethan trudged into the living room and half heartedly waved at the now seemingly composed Rory. If I wasn't a witness I never would have thought moaning mess less than five minutes ago._

'_Hey Rory, did you gain some weight? You look…bigger.' Ethan said while staring at Rory's baby bump._

'_Oh shit I forgot to tell you.' I accidentally grumbled… out loud. Seriously why cant I keep quiet? Rory shot me the 'what the fuck' face._

'_Tell me what?' Ethan asked. I knew there was no way out of this. Even I manage to use my brilliant acting skills and weasel out of this conversation he'd ask ten minutes later. Just how he was._

'_Rory, I have to tell him sooner or later. Why not now?' I pleaded with my blond._

'_Fine tell him.' he caved._

'_Just tell me!' Ethan yelled in frustration._

'_Rory's pregnant.' I said_

'_Haha…now seriously bro, tell me.' Ethan, so not believing this. Cant blame him though, seeing ho w I fainted when I found out._

'_I'm pregnant. I drank lady blood so it made me easy to fertilize. I'm only about three months in. we're looking for a vampire doctor right now.' he said in his normal 'is it not obvious' voice._

'_You mean you knocked him up?' he asked me._

'_Yup' I said, popping the p._

'_You idiot! How much do people stress the whole safe sex thing?!' he yelled._

'_Sorry, it was my first time, I have no STD he cant get one! Was I supposed to know I could get a guy pregnant!? You think I don't feel bad about ruining Rory's last chance of normalness?! My dumb mistake might have ruined his life! He has to tell his parents, he has school! He and the baby are at risk before the baby even has a chance to be born. Someone could show up and take Rory and my kid away from me! I cant have kids Ethan! Rory is my only shot and I feel like shit using him like this!' I yelled letting out everything I had held back since I found out he was pregnant._

'_Benny, I didn't know you felt like this.' Rory said apologetically._

'_Rory I'm sorry I flipped out. I'm just so scared of losing you and the baby. If I lose you two…oh God I don't want to think about a world with out you.' I said before pulling him into a hug, burying my face in his neck._

'_Um..' I heard Ethan say. _

'_I'm sorry I yelled. I just…I have been so upset with Sarah. Then you-you have the love of your life, and a bundle of joy on the way. I was jealous.'_

_I pulled Ethan into a hug, and just let him cry._

'_Th-that's so beautiful!' Rory yelled, I turned in saw his face covered in tears._

'_How are the hormones?'_

'_All over th-the place.' he cried out._

'_Come on, get in on this hug.' I said while smiling._

'_B-but I read that when you're pregnant, the father needs some time with his friends.' he said while wiping away his tears._

'_Rory, we've been friends since the second grade. Get over here.' _

_Rory ran into the center of our hug. Like he always did, which I always found cute. We broke apart, now both boys were done crying._

'_Ok, now that's out of the way, what did you mean about losing Rory and the baby?' Ethan asked._

'_Rory is the first pregnant male vampire in the last 237 years.' I stated simply._

_They both looked at me like was crazy._

'_What? I did a little research.' I said proudly._

'_So what does that mean?' Ethan asked._

'_It means someone may try to kidnap Rory and/or the baby in attempt to get more hunting ground.' I said sadly._

'_Benny, I wont let anything happen to Rory, the baby or you. I promise.' Ethan said his 'I got a plan' voice. Dammit, I love that voice._

'_Thank you.'_


	14. Chapter 13

Rory's POV

I hate this! Ever since Ethan found out I was pregnant he's been glued to Benny. They say their 'trying to get protection for the baby', but I know something is up. I'm five months pregnant. I wont let my little boy or girl be born into a messed up family. It saw summer so I have time to get this done.

My back was starting to hurt and the cravings are getting insane, I mean squirrel blood mixed with cottage cheese insane. My bump was nice and round now, I was gonna asked the doctor about it. Tomorrow I was getting my first sonogram, seeing as it is my first appointment. Took a while to find a doctor.

'Benny…are you cheating on me?' I asked as we got ready for bed. Needless to say he was taken back. I know he loves me, but I'm the size of a whale and Ethan rocks skinneis.

'Rory two things. One Ethan is not my type, he's too lanky. Two, I love you more than anything. I'd be damned before I threw you away for some guy I don't like.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I guess this whole fat thing is making me insecure.'

'How about I cheer you up with a hint on why I have been hanging out with Ethan?'

'Yes!' I tried and failed to not sound so desperate. I love clues and hints, they're fun!

'I'm setting up a surprise for you. You'll find out tomorrow.' he kissed my nose before climbing into bed. I looked at him like he had two heads.

'Like I'm sleeping knowing that I'm getting a surprise tomorrow. I cant sleep now.' I whined as I lay next to him.

'Hmm what to do? I have a sexy blond with low self esteem that cant sleep. A real problem.' he joked before connecting our lips in a heated kiss.

God this feels so good. We haven't had any type sex since I got over the sex cravings. I really have been feeling a bit fat. I just know he thinks I'm fat! I gotta stop while I'm ahead.

'B-Benny, not tonight, we still don't know if it hurts the baby. Can we just cuddle?' I asked pulling off ny puppy pout. It's his kryptonite.

'Sure, but after the baby is born you owe me.'

* * *

'Wow, its happening. My first appointment! I got to remember this. Take pictures Benny!' I was so excited. My mood swings were still crazy, but what ever.

I watched as Benny took out the camera and started snapping shots of the building and parking lot.

'Wow. Benny he has you whipped.' Ethan laughed. Benny said he had to come with us to day. This surprise better be fucking worth it.

'Vampire super hormones, oh yeah. I'm whipped.' Benny was right to be scared. I was way scary than Erica was. We stopped talking to Sarah and Erica after summer started. They didn't know I was pregnant.

'Come lets go.' I urged.

'Wait I want one more picture.' Benny whined. Is this bitch arguing with me!?

'If you don't get your lopsided ass in that building right the fuck now, I will rip off your balls and sew them into fucking your eyes! Get me inside now!' I hissed at him. He ran to my side and rushed to the building. I looked over and saw Ethan laughing. That pissed me off.

'Teethan! Get your scrawny ass up here now before I turn you into fucking smoothie!' ok that was mean.

Ethan ran up to catch up with us. He actually ran and opened the door for us, how sweet.

'Aw, Ethan, that's so sweet. I didn't even ask you the hold the door. Comer here you delicious son of bitch.' I smiled as I pulled him into a slightly awkward hug.

'Um… you're welcome.' He said as I pulled away and smiled at him. I saw a small bit of blush on his cheeks, but ignored it.

'OK, Ethan, buddy, get your hungry eyes off my boyfriend, before I rip them off.' Benny threatened before pulling me away from Ethan and into the hospital.

We went over to the receptionist, her back was turned to us, but I knew that smell anywhere.

'Hey Erica!' I yelled. Benny and Ethan eyes popped out of their sockets. She turned around and scowled at Ethan. Then she looked at me, well more like looked at my stomach.

'What happened here?' She asked as she came and just started caressing my belly.

'I guess no one reads those manuals.' Benny said, making me laugh. Erica finally backed off my stomach and went back to glaring at Ethan.

'You broke Sarah's heart you know?'

'She dumped me!' he yelled.

'True, but why? Because you were friends with Jesse. Jesse! Guy who caused all this madness. He ruined Sarah. If I were her you'd be lunch.'

Now my feet and back are starting to hurt, and I don't take well to people insulting my friends. I just want to get to the appointment.

'Alright listen you slutty bitch, I am only saying this one fucking time. If you don't get us to the doctor's office now for my sonogram, I swear to you will die a slow and very fucking painful death. Got it?' I growled.

She looked scared shitless, and Erica isn't easily frightened. Was I really that bad. These mood swing are no joke.

'Ok Ok…jeez.' she went over to the desk and started typing on the computer. While she did I looked around saw how no one was looking at me. It hurt my feelings, but I hurt their feelings first,, I'm a terrible person!

I started to cry not that loudly, but you could hear it. Every looked at me and started to panic I could only cry more. Because now I was making all of them worry.

Benny came and hugged me, letting me cry into his neck.

'Rory Bear what's wrong?' he asked before kissing the top of my head.

'I-I'm s-sorry I was me-mean. I hurt -y-your feelings now you ha-hate me.' I said between sobs.

'Babe, we couldn't hate you if we tried.' he cooed.

'I could.' came a voice.

'Shut up Erica.' Benny said.

'I didn't say that.' my fellow blond said plainly. I broke out of the hug and saw Ethan looking at me with emotionless eyes.

'E, what?' Benny asked as he walked over to his best friend. Ethan just looked at me, he ignored Benny completely.

'You stole the guy I never wanted to admit I liked.' his voice was so filled with calm rage. It was scary.

'You like Benny?' I asked.

Please say no. oh dear God, please say no.

'No, I love Jesse.' he said. My eyes were the size of plates! Jesse? Why is he just saying this now.

'Thanks to you I'll die lonely. Live with that.' he said before turning to leave. But was stopped by Benny.

'What about the plan? I spent two and half months planning for this day.' Benny was begging. What did he plan? My surprise?

Ethan again ignored Benny. Something was wrong. I ran, well waddled quickly, in front of him. I looked in his eyes and I saw them turn black. He started to strangle me. I grabbed his arm to get him off me, but being pregnant I did have much strength.

'_Omie giertu!_' I heard Benny yell before Ethan started to scream madly as he released me. I waddled over to Benny who started to shake with furry.

'Benny what are you doing to him?' I asked when I saw Ethan fall to his knees as he continued to scream. Thank God we were the only ones here. Why is the hospital so empty anyway?

'Kinda like a dog whistle for seers. Should I kill him? Or make him wish I did?' he asked as he looked at his screaming friend.

'Neither, he's under a spell, his eyes turned black right before he went all murderer on me. We need to call Grandma Weir.' I said as Ethan stopped screaming.

'Ow! What happened? And what the hell was that terrible sound? And why are you all looking at me? What is this taste in my mouth?' Ethan was obviously confused. Erica broke the silence.

'You told us you love Jesse. Benny dog whistled you. You tried to kill Rory. I have no idea what goes on in your mouth.'

'I love who, Benny what, I tried to kill who?' Ethan was obviously not aware of his actions.

'Ok whatever. You need to get in room 318. Doctor Mitchell will be in now. Also, you guys will love him he's so hot! Like wow, a smile that will kick Justin Beiber's ass!' she fangirled.

'Doesn't matter, because we are both taken.' Benny said.

'Yeah taken. How hot? Like Thor hot or Tom Cruise hot?' I asked. I love Benny, but hey I can can still fanboy.

'Like the fucking sun! God he's gay,single,vampire,and six packed, and his lips are simply gorgeous.' she was making him sound like Greek God. Now I gotta see him

'God I wish I wasn't pregnant right now.' I grumbled.

'Ahem!' Benny cleared his throat. Obviously annoyed by my comment.

'Sorry, I didn't mean it.' I whined giving him the puppy pout again. He tried to resist, but failed miserably and ended up kissing me. Very passionatly.

'Come on lets go. Doctor's waiting.' Ethan interrupted us before it got too heated. Cock block much?

We walked to the office and when I saw the doctor I nearly fainted. He was about twenty, brunette, brown eyes, lips so soft looking, and I wanted to rip off the damned white coat.

'Holy nuts! You are the hottest doctor I have ever seen in my life!' I yelled when I just couldn't hold my tongue.

He blushed a bit and smiled.

'Thank you. Name's Logan, Logan Mitchell(see what I did there? Huh?).

'Logan…Logan…Logie!' I exclaimed as I picked out a nick name for him.

'Nice, very original. So how far along are you?' he asked.

'Five months, one week and three days. Hey I'm Benny Weir,father of the bundle of joy. Keep your eyes off my Rory Bear!' Benny introduced himself, in such a unique way.

'Kay. One that was a nice intro. Two that would be pedophile, I'm three hundred years old. Also how is Denise?'

'You're that old!?' I asked.

'What moisturizer do you use?' Ethan asked.

'How do you know my Grandma?' Benny asked.

'I'm three hundred years old as of yesterday. I make my one body lotion. And I dated Denise before she met you're Grandpa, also I'm sorry for your loss. A bit late I guess.'

'I thought you were gay.' Ethan spoke up this time.

'I am, well I am now. Your Grandpa changed me.'

'EEEEEWWWWWWW!' we all yelled. That's gross. Benny's Grandpa was quite scary, loveable, but scary. Him in gay relationship…nasty.

'Oh sorry, but it's a long story. I was with Denise but liked James, Finally got him then he left for Denise and we all stayed friends.' he explained.

'Ok, I'm gonna regret this. Did you two…'

'Fuck? Yes, like rabbits. I remember it like it was yesterday, we had just got together and were in my dorm having our first make out session. His hands went lower and lower til he was groping my ass. Then he started to grind just right…' he stopped when he saw our totally disturbed faces.

'Sorry. Ahem, back to the baby. So any pains?'

'Um…yes. My feet and my back.' I answered as I got over the weird image he just provided.

'That's normal. Your vampire powers are supporting the baby. So no strength, speed, don't even think about flying. How are the cravings?'

'I usually eat animals. So I'm just mixing them with unthinkably delicious things.' I answered.

'Like what? Examples if you please?'

'Squirrel and cottage cheese, raccoon and pineapple-pickle smoothie, fish and cat mushroom casserole. Things like that.' I responded getting a bit hungry.

'OK, the cravings are going to decrease, not disappear, during your second trimester. Also just to be safe you should still have some women hormone every now and than. Say…once a week.

'Kay I'll make sure he does.' Benny said.

'Kay, so no heavy lifting, no drinking, no smoking, no medicine or drugs of any kind, not even a cough drop. If you have any question feel free to ask.

'Oh!' I gasped as I raised my hand waiting for him to acknowledge my question.

'Yes Rory?'

'Aren't I a bit big for five months?' I asked shyly. I hope I'm not just fat. That'll be a lot of baby fat to get rid of.

'Well vampire pregnancies are magic, so you might have a bit of magic swelling. Very common. Are you ready for the sonogram?' he asked.

'Yes!' all of us yelled. This was it, the first time I'll see my baby in a photo.

'Okay first I need you to get on the table and lift your shirt.'

'Okay.' I said, but no one moved.

Idiots.

'Benny. Ethan. GET ME ON THE TABLE!' I yelled.

The two of them rushed to help me up. Of course they struggled and didn't lift me at all. That boost my confidence.

'Ok that's pathetic. Let me do it.' Logan said as he pushed Ethan and Benny away. He wrapped his hands around my waist and sat me on the lightly cushioned table. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

'This is the second or third hottest moment of my entire life.' I covered my mouth when I realized that I let it slip.

'Nice, if it helps, mine too.' he said before he winked. I think I just melted.

'Ahem!' Benny was angry now.

'Sorry, again.' I said before pushing Logie away.

Benny kept glaring at me though.

'Oh come on! He's hot and you know it!' I caved.

'True, I do look good.' Logan interrupted without looking up from his notepad.

'Shut up.' Benny growled.

'OK,OK fight about how hot I am later. Lets see the babies. Lay down lift the shirt.' Logan instructed. I did as told and grabbed Benny's hand.

Logan put some cold blue gel on my belly. And started rubbing some weird thing on my stomach.

'Got it. Look at screen.' Logan said.

We all looked up and saw a black and green screen. I saw two spots.

'Well, you're having twins. I can tell you what sex.' Logan said.

'TWINS!' I yelled. Twins. Twins? Twins!' I'm having twins!

'Ror? You OK?' I heard Ethan's foggy voice before things started to fade.

'Rory you're having...'

Then it was black.

**There it is! We are having twin vampire babies! What are the sexes? What's wrong with Ethan? What is the surprise? Did you like my Big Time Rush addition? This is not a crossover. NOT A CROSSOVER! Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

Logan's POV

'Ugh...dudes I cant carry your heavy asses to the car.' Ethan whined causing me to turn from the screen. Only to find Benny and Rory...passed out. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at them.

'It's OK, the hospital is empty, it usually is. This being a magical hospital and all, not many patients.' I said, for an empty hospital, it pays pretty damn well.

'So what now? Not to be rude, but I'm willing to do anything but hear about you and Big Daddy Weir.' Ethan said with a nervous smile.

Big Daddy Weir?

'I'm sorry, did you call him... Big Daddy?' I asked.

'Yea...everyone did. Why?'

I blushed at the old memory of how he got that nickname.

'N-no reason.' I mumbled.

'Aw come on dont get me all curious. Tell me.' Ethan urged.

'I-I might have said durring our first time.' I confessed with a small blush. By small I mean full out tomato face. I noticed Ethan was just as red.

'Ew...I shouldn't have asked. Was he any good?'

'He was a border line God!' I answered on instinct. Why is it when ever I think about James, I get all...googly eyed. Maybe because he was my first guy.

'Wow, that good...wow.' I laughed at how shocked he was.

'So...do I tell you the sex of the twins or wait for these two love birds here to wake up?' I asked with a smirked face.

'We should wait, Rory might kill me for knowing before him.'

'True, I should warn you the mood swings will only get worse...way worse.'

'Of course.' Ethan sighed.

'I was messing with you, they will calm down when he's in his third trimester.'

'Mmmm...R-Rory?' we turn and see Benny coming to.

'Benny, you OK?' Ethan asked while helping up the taller brunett.

'T-there was crying and baby clothes...and the babies! Rory popped out like twenty babies!' Benny cried as he looked around the room.

'No...s-stop...'

We all turned and see Rory sweating and breathing heavy in his sleep.

'I'm said stop!' Rory yelled as he sat up.

'Rory Bear are you OK?' Benny asked as he rushed to the blond's side.

'I'm fine, but we have a problem. Two problems if you wanna be technical.'

'What?' Benny asked.

'We gotta tell my parents about the baby.'

'Babies.' I corrected.

'What do you mean babies?' Rory asked.

'Before you two passed out, I told you that you're having twins.'

'TWINS! they both screamed.

'Yes, twins. Do you want to know the sex? You know...before you faint again.' I joked.

'We , didnt faint! We passed out in a manly way.' Benny said in his and Rory's defense. He's just like...

'James.' I said.

'What did you call me?' Benny asked. Something in my head clicked.

'James...you act just like James.' I said. I dont know what came over me.

I attacked Benny's mouth with my own. He even tasted like James. The memories all came back.

_'Logan, I want you to promise me something.'_

_'Anything James.' I responded without a second thought._

_'I know I'm gonna die way before you, but promise me I will always be the only James.'_

_'You didn't want me to be with anyone your name?' I asked with a smile._

_'No, I dont want to ever be replaced. I'm asking you to remember me as the only one.'_

_'I promise.'_

'Get the fuck off of him you whore!' Rory yelled while trying to pull me off of Benny.

Benny. Not James.

I pulled back and backed away.

I looked at their shocked(Ethan), angry(Rory), and blushed(Benny) faces.

'I'm sorry.' was all I could say.

'Well that helps! What kind of guy goes around kissing someone's boyfriend?!' Rory yelled.

'Wait! I have an idea!' Ethan yelled.

'WHAT IS IT TEETHAN!' Rory yelled making all of us almost shit ourselfs.

'I'm a seer. I'll touch Logan and find out why he went all hungry eyes.' Ethan explained.

'OK...just do it fast.' I said.

Ethan walked up to me and grabbed my crotch through my jeans, making me gasp in shock.

His eyes turned cloud white. Maybe it was the fact that he was groping me, but that was kinda hot.

He let go with a gasp and shiver.

'What? What did you see?'

'Big Daddy Weir was way hotter than I thought. I saw you and him doing...stuff. Then I saw Big Daddy Weir turn into Benny.'

'Oh God I broke my promise.' I said.

'That's it I quit. You need a new doctor.'

* * *

**This is a short one, sorry but I rushed a bit. I'm sorry but I didnt proof this, so sorry for any errors. I wanted to Give Logan some importance. Did you catch on to James yet? Yeah... I went there. Again this is not a crossover. NOT A CROSSOVER!**


	16. Chapter 15

Rory's POV

A new doctor sounded like, like... damn near heavenly to me right now, but I know I will be giving birth before I find another doctor. After all it took five months to find this little fucker.

'Dammit!' I yelled before I waddled after Logan, thankfully he had broke down in the hallway and was sitting next to the door. I carefully sat next to him.

'I'm sorry, Rory.' the doctor mumbled.

'You should be, I cant say if I forgive you or not, but I know I need you.' I said while looking at him as he avoided eye contact.

'Logan, if I wasn't pregnant you'd be dead for what you just did to my boyfriend. But you and I both know that you might be the only doctor with enough experience to deliver my baby…babies I mean.' I said while rubbing my stomach.

'I broke the promise.' I heard Logan say before he began to cry on my shoulder, and I just let him cry. Wow that sounded mean, but it wasn't. I just know a good cry makes me feel better. Maybe cuz I'm pregnant...i don't know.

'What promise?' I asked trying to get him to talk about it, whatever it was that made him kiss my boyfriend.

'I promised I'd never replace him. That he would always be the one and only James Diamond Weir.' he said once he got his sobs to stop.(see what I did again)

'I don't get it…why Benny?' I asked.

'He was so much like Jamie, I looked at him and I saw my first love's face. I told I would never do that, no matter who I was with or if I fell in love with anyone, I would never replace him.' he said before he began to cry again. 'And I broke that promise.'

'No you didn't, you just got lonely and saw Benny as a way to be with Big Daddy Weir. Like…why when someone's spouse dies they treat their kids different because they look like the dead spouse.' I explained what I learned watching .

'B-but Ethan said that James turned into Benny. What does that mean?' he asked, almost challenging me to answer.

'When my Mr. Kitty died I treated his litter box like it was alive, like took it out on walks and all that goo. But I knew it wasn't Mr. Kitty, it was like a connection to him.' I said sadly, I miss my kick ass mummified cat.

'So you think I was using Benjamin to connect to James? That I just had a weak moment?' Logan asked hopefully. Oh no hormone coming!

'Yes! Now get you skinny ass back in that office right the fuck now and finish this damn appointment! And don't touch my boyfriend again or I'll end you!' I yelled in his face, I notice him flinch a bit at the end of my sentence.

He stood up and wiped his eyes, before carefully helping me up. He looked at the door, fear showing in his eyes. I nudged him lightly and gave him a reassuring smile before he opened the door.

'DUDE RORY'S GONNA KILL ME!' Benny yelled.

I signaled Logan to be quiet while I listened to the two best friends. He nodded in understanding what I had planned to do.

'Maybe if you take him to that surprise fast enough he'll not kill but cause you some serious bodily harm. He didn't kill you when you tried use that dildo on him…while he was sleeping. Ethan said nervously.

'I thought it would be a pleasant surprise! And yes he didn't kill me…he just broke my arms and legs and a few other weirdly named bones!' Benny whined.

'Hey! I was sleepy and I thought you were a rapist or something! That ski mask of your's didn't make it any better!' I defended myself as I burst into the room, Logan who was entering quietly behind me.

'You said you wanted to try role play!'

'Rory how much did you hear?' Ethan asked.

'Everything after dude Rory's gonna kill me.' I answered.

'Rory, you know I didn't actually…you know, do anything right?' Benny asked with a begging look in his eyes.

'I know Benny, I'm not mad at you. But someone has something to say to you.' I said turning everyone's attention to Logan who was trying to disappear into the wall.

'I-I'm sorry about what I did…I just looked at you and it made me remember James…which is way wrong since I delivered you.' he added with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'YOU DELIVERED ME!?' Benny yelled.

'Yea, Denise didn't tell you, I have been the Weir family doctor since 1775.' Logan said as he put away the screen and began typing on a laptop I didn't even see.

'You've been the Weir doctor for 237 years!? Did you deliver my Dad?' Benny asked.

I was shocked by this question. Benny avoided talking about his parents at all cost, so this is quite new. I looked at Ethan who was just as confused as me.

'Yes.' Logan said as he continued to type.

'Logan, I know this is weird, but I have to hit you.' Benny growled.

Logan turned around and lifted an eyebrow at Benny.

'Why?' Logan asked.

'Because you didn't kill that son of a bitch I have to call my father when you had the fucking chance!' Benny yelled before punching Logan in the jaw.

I heard a sickening crack, telling me he just broke the Doctor's jaw.

Logan healed and locked his jaw back into place, he looked at Benny with no emotion at all.

'I take it your Dad was abusive and you blame the guy who only seen him once as a baby. After Denise and James got married we only saw each other for medical reasons. Except James cancer…said he wanted to die a human.

'I'm sorry but I promised myself I would hurt whoever brought that monster into the world. Look I hate this mood, lets finish the appointment. This has been the most eventful forty-five minutes of my life.' Benny said.

'Ok, well here is your sonogram and here is a list of do's and don'ts of being a pregnant vampire. And my number is on the back in case anything unexpected happens or if you have any questions.' Logan said handing me the sonogram and Benny the list.

I looked at the black and green picture and looked at the two peanut shapes and smiled when I realized that those were my peanut babies.

'Oh do you wanna know the sex?' the doctor asked.

'Tell me! Tell me! Tell me now you sexy son of a bitch!' I yelled happily.

'Ahem! Babe am I invisible around this guy!' Benny whined while pouting.

'You let him kiss you, or do you want me to forget that?' I said.

'Forget it please.' Benny said happily.

'Thought so, now what are my babies Logie?'

Logan smiled when I used his nick name.

'It's a two boys.' Logan said with a smile.

**Ok, I know this is way overdo and it feels like a whole year ago that I posted. In myself defense I was posting other stories for Big Time Rush and a few not so popular pairings. Now that it's 2013 I will try to post twice as fast as last year. Notice how I said try instead of I will!**


	17. Chapter 16

Benny's POV

'I cant believe it, we're having twins!' Rory said happily for the ninth time. Anyone other than me would find it annoying and redundant, but me being the odd ball I always was found it adorable. Plus it is hard to believe that I, a infertile spellmaster, was the father of not one, but two boys.

We had just dropped Ethan off, or so Rory thought.

I had been planning and saving for Rory's surprise. Me and Ethan got jobs, partime since we didn,t want Rory ro get suspicous, which did not go well since he thought I was cheating. Which is crazy! Like leaving a airplane for a golfcart, completely stupid!

'Benny we just past my house.' Rory said.

'I know. I told you there would be a surprise.' I said with a grin.

'I thought the twins were my surprise.' the blond said with a cute little confused face. I swear if he was he any cuter he'd be a blond puppy.

'Rory I fainted, I had no idea about the twins.' I said as I pulled into the now familiar drive way. I turned the engine off and got out of the car and running around to open the door for Rory. The blond grunted as he pulled himself up. This whole pregnant thing seems like it sucks.

'What are we doing at the old Garcia place?' Rory asked as he looked up and down.

The Old Garcia Place... one of the spookiest boyscout stories ever. Rumor has it that right afterthe town was built a young Mexican family lived here, the Garcias. The Dad was a cheif and the Mom was a school mom. They had a kid, but whenbtheir son turned eighteen he was trampled by a stampede of bulls and killed. A few weeks later the father killed himself in the son's room leaving a note saying 'I WILL SAY HI TO CARLOS FOR YOU SERENA'

After losing her child and husband Mrs. Garcia went mad and killed every bull and burned every rope she saw, eventually she was killed by angry townspeople, in her son's room.

'Well I know how no one likes their parents telling them how to raise kids. And its hard to avoid when you live with them so I bought this house.' I said with a hopeful smile. I hope he likes this house, cuz I cant afford any other one.

'I...love...you!' Rory cheered while clapping happily.

'I always wanted to in there, but it was boarded up and I had no invite. Now I live here! Gimme them keys! the hyper blond demanded holding out his hand expectantly.

'Alright.' I said as I pulled the new house key and he happily snatched the key and woddled over to the front door steps.

'Benny help me up the steps!' Rory called.

I ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and the other one on the smile of his back as I carefully pushed hime up the four steps.

'Alright Rory Bear, you do the honor.' I said with a smile.

Rory happily unlocked the door. I kept my eyes on him as he opened the door. I smile when I see him smile wide as a river as he looked imside the house.

'Come in.' came Ethan's voice. Rory walked in and I followed behind him. In front of us was Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Logan and Grandma holding a banner that read ' WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME!'

I didn't expect to see Erica, Sarah or Logan, I guess Ethan told Erica who told Logan and Sarah. Whatever, the more the merrier.


	18. Chapter 17

Rory's POV

'Benny! I want pickles and type A blood NOW!' I yelled from upstairs. I haven't got out of bed for anything other than to pee in the last month! Benny won't let me do anything.

'On the way!' my boyfriend yelled from the kitchen, my super senses are the only vampire power I have now. Benny thinks that I should be more careful now that I'm seven months into the pregnancy. Now that he knows I'm pregnant with twins, he's been making sure I don't do anything dumb to hurt the kids.

Benny came into our bedroom and I was happy (excited) when I saw him carrying a jar of baby dill pickles, instead of pickle juice and it was blood. My favorite type.

'Hey, how do you love the pregnant life?' he joked as he handed me the jar, which I snatched from him once he was within reach.

'It would be better if I could…I don't know, leave this room!' I whined.

'I know you don't like staying cooped up, but you heard Jesse. If any other vampires see you waddling your sexy pregnant ass around town you and the kids will be in danger.' Benny explained.

'I know, but can I at least get out of this room?' I pouted.

I know he hates to see me sad, and me pouting was so much worse. I jutted out my bottom lips, which always set him off.

'Fine, I guess I didn't really let you look around the house we were all scared of as kids.' He said sarcastically.

I bit into the blood soaked pickle and thought about what he said.

'Wow, I just realized we are living in what is said to be Hell House of Whitechaple.' I said while looking around.

'I know, how do you think I was able to afford it? The realtors haven't had any luck selling this place. Compared to some crappy houses I looked at, they were giving this place away.' Benny said as he lay down on the bed next to me.

'Can I at least go into Carlos's room? I wanna know if you can smell historic blood.' I said excitedly. When you're a vampire in a house that is involved in a bloody story you get excited.

'Fine. Be careful, call if anything happens.' The spellmaster said before pulling the blanket over his body.

'Yeah, someone is gonna be in there.' I mumbled before heading to the room that hadn't been touched in years. I could smell the aged blood through the door. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

I jinxed myself.

Right in front of me was a short raven haired Latino boy. He was sitting on the floor looking at pool of dried blood. I looked above him and I saw a noose hanging over his head.

What do I do? Who is this guy? Why is this guy? And where the fuck is Benny when I need him?!

'I won't hurt you or your babies if that is what you're worried about.' The nameless boy said quietly, keeping his eyes on the blood stain.

'Benny!' I called while keeping my eyes on the stranger who still hasn't looked up at me. He seemed to really like that blood, he just looked at it.

'Yeah Ror- who are you?' Benny asked when he saw the guy in the room.

'I'm Carlos Garcia.' He whispered as he finally looked and we made eye contact, I noticed for the first time that he was crying.

'HAHA, very funny, everyone in town knows that ALL of the Garcia's are long dead.

'Benny, I think I believe him.' I said.

'Why?' Benny asked.

'That boy is crying in a room that hasn't been opened in years, and we have been here for two months and never noticed him.' I said.

'I was here when my Papi hung himself with that noose.' He said and pointed at the knotted rope that hung from the ceiling.

'I was her when they beat my Mami to death and watched them cheer and laugh as she bled.' He choked out.

I looked at the stain, imagining what horrific things that have happened in this room. How would it effect someone to see their parents die and just be left alone for who knows how long.

'Oh my God. You really are him, aren't you? How long have you been here?' I asked as I waddled towards him.

'One hundred forty eight years.' He mumbled before hugging the best he could with my huge belly in the way.

'You poor thing.' I cooed and patted his rough hair. This guy needs a serious bath or five.

'Come on, let's get you clean and fed. We're gonna take good care you Carlos. Come on you can take a nice long bath; you can tell me how you ended up in that room so long. Is that ok with you.' I asked in a sweet voice.

Carlos nodded into my shoulder.

'Benny, run him a bath please? With lots of bubbles please?' I asked giving him a pleading look. He had been quiet since Carlos said his name.

Benny nodded before heading towards the bathroom. I heard the running water and him pouring in the bubble bath I like.

'I didn't die, I was trampled, but nod killed.' Carlos said sadly as he sat on the dusty bed that I didn't even notice until just now.

'What happened?' I asked as I sat next to him.

'I was on my way to the school house in the rain and I passed the Morgan's place, Papi had been telling Mr. Morgan to get his fences done for months, but the guy never did. There was a flash of lightning and it scared the bulls, they broke the fence. I wasn't fast enough.' He sobbed at the end.

'It's ok, I'm here.' I comforted.

'Then I could hear doctors saying that I was dying, unless they called the Guru. Daniel Weir.'

My eyes widened when I heard Benny's last name, then they grew even more when I recalled him saying Ethan's last name too.

'Daniel was the meanest man in town. He kept me alive then threw me into my room and cursed me to invisibility and silence ant he took away my ability to touch things. Told everyone I was dead, i sat in here as mmy parents went mad with grief. He said if I left this room I'd die, only way to break it is have another Weir tell me I can come out.'

'So you know that Benny is…'

'Yes, and I don't hold a grudge on him for being related to such an awful man.'

'Alright Carlos you can come out now. Bath is ready for you.'

We looked up and saw Benny in the door way. He slowly walked in the room, he stopped in front of Carlos.

'I know this doesn't change what happened to you and your parents, but I'm sorry for what happened.'

'Thank you.'


	19. Chapter 18

Ethan's POV

I was just sitting in my room enjoying what I was doing, masturbating like there was no tomorrow. I haven't done this sense Sarah totally ripped my heart out. I have been too busy helping Benny move in, getting threatened by pregnant Rory while helping Benny move in. Now that all that was done I could pleasure myself in peace.

I was so close to cumming I can almost fucking taste it. I pumped harder and faster, desperate for release. I could feel myself blushing, my mouth going dry, my cock leaking precum and a cramp in my wrist.

'OH GOD!' I screamed as I felt my orgasm begin to approach.

_RING RING_

Of FUCKING course my cell phone rings just before I cum all over myself. I groan and roll my eyes as I reach for my phone on my night stand. I read Benny's name and rolled my eyes for the second time.

'What?' I groaned as I answered the phone.

'You wont believe who Rory found in our new house.' Benny chirped from the other side of the line.

'Mr. Kitty.' I joked.

'No...Carlos. As in the Carlos Garcia. Get your lanky ass over here before Rory gives him his twenty-sixth bath.' with that the call was ended and I put away my man meat.

Now that Benny wasn't right next door I actually had to Drive to his and Rory's house. Luckily my parents bought me a nice non-possessed car, so it was only a five minute drive.

After I pulled into the drive way and shut off the engine, I pulled out the bottle of hand sanitizer from the glove box. Call me crazy, but I dont think Benny would like touch my hand right after I was jacking off.

Since I helped him afford the house, I had a key. After unlocking the door and entering the house I notice that the whole house smelled like coconut. Which confused me to no end.

'Hey man.'

'I turn around and see Benny coming down the stairs, wearing sunglasses, yellow rubber gloves and a coughing mask.

'Why?' I asked.

'Do you want the long or short version?' he asked.

'Surprise me.'

'Rory found Carlos in that boarded up room, we found out he never really died and that my Great Great Grandpop cursed him made him invisible and Rory says he smells like he hadn't showered in 123 years and we've been giving him baths since. So grab a sponge and help us clean this kid, Rory says he read that bad smells can hurt the baby.' Benny said.

'Please tell me that was the long version.' I whined.

'We both know that was short one dude. Now lets give a hundred and something year old boy a sponge bath. Which may be the weirdest thing I've ever said to you.' Benny joked before heading upstairs.

'No, the weirdest thing you've ever said to me was 'lets buy a house.' I said as I followed him.

'Ethan? Hey pass me that loofah, would ya?' I hear Rory, but I cant see him through all this steam.

'Sure.' I said before looking around for the loofah. Once I saw it I pick it up and pointed at the steam cloud. Soon a hand appeared out of the steam and snatched at the loofah, I, being too dumb to let go, was thrown into the filled bathtub. Filled in more ways than one.

'Ethan! Why the fuck didn't you let go?!' I heard Rory yell.

'I'm sorry you threw me into the tub. Jeez!' I whined while rubbing my head, that had hit the tub at some point. It hurt like hell.

'Are you ok, Sir?'

Who the hell was that? It aint Carlos and I know Benny's voice just as well as I know my own. Wait a minute.

'C-Carlos?' I said timidly.

'Yes Sir.' the unknown voice said.

I let the hand that I was using to rub my head drop into the water. Sadly, my hand landed perfectly on his cock, and again I was too dumb to let go.

'Aaah~' Carlos moaned, as he hardened beneath my touch. This should be gross to me, right? I'm straight, I love girls. I thoroughly enjoyed having sex with Sarah, both times.t

'Not to be rude Sir, but I may be enjoying this too much.' came Carlos's voice.

'I-I'm sorry.' I said after making no attempt to removing my hand.

'_Ame thefreta deistue.' _came Benny's voice. Soon the steam began to clear out. I looked over and saw Benny and Rory giving me a shocked look. I quickly removed my hand quickly.

'ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!' I yelled before flying out of the tub and slamming the door in both of their faces. I turned and pressed my back against the wooden door.

'Hey E, if you're trying to prove you're not trying to take advantage of a young and confused sexy Latino, locking yourself in a room with him aint a good start.' Benny teased through the door.

'Ethan, can you bathe him one last time please? And dont even think I'll let you say no.' Rory threatened.

'I cant bathe him!' I yelled in embarrassment. I looked in the tub and my heart stopped beating and sped up all at once. Right there in the tub was the cutest boy I have ever seen in my life.

Tan skin, raven hair, big dewy brown eyes and a cute little nose. The confused face added on to the cuteness. To hell with straightness, Bisexual is what I am now.

'I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sir. Papa says I need to bathe. I can do it myself.' the fallen angel said without looking up at me, but I could tell he was blushing. Maybe it was because his boner was so obvious.

'How old are you Carlos?' I asked before sitting the edge of the tub.

'I forgot my birthday a couple years ago. I remember being 107, but that was who knows how many years ago.' Carlos said sadly.

'How old were you when...you know?'

'When I was declared dead? I was fifteen.'

'Well then...I declare you fifteen.' I said with a smile, which widened when I saw he was smiling at me.

'I like you Sir.'

'I like you too.' I said with a blush.

'Shall we wed Sir?' Carlos said with hopeful smile as he stood from the tub. Revealing a nice and stocky body, adding more to his cuteness. He was everything I didn't know I wanted.

The way the water ran down his huge pecs, his six pack his voluptuous Latino hips and his cock. His huge, thick and still hard cock.

'Oh yeah.' I moaned at the sight.

'Really?! You wish to marry me Sir?! I accept!' Carlos said happily before pulling me into gentle but passionate kiss.

'Carlo-mmph~' I tried to say...only for him to silence me with a delicious tongue, I couldn't but to kiss him back. We fought for dominance, which I won when I bit his cute pouty lip. When the need for air became too strong we pulled back.

'I wish we could do more Sir, but I'm not that kind of man.' Carlos said as he pulled back. I instantly missed the feeling of him being pressed against me.

'What?' I said, still dazed from the best kiss of my life.

'We must wait til we consummate the marriage.' Carlos said before kissing me chastely and leading me out of the bathroom and shut the door.

'MARRIAGE!' I yelled in surprise as I replay the actual talking that was done in the conversation.

'OH MY GOD!' I yelled louder this time.

'Dude stop yelling!' Benny said as he walked out of his and Rory's bedroom.

'Dude! I JUST GOT ENGAGED!' I screamed.

'Before me?'


	20. Chapter 19

Carlos's POV

It finally happened! I'm engaged! I'm finally engaged! I have waited so long for this. When I was still considered alive it was all I thought about. Finding a man or woman who will love me and only me.

I have been courted before, but they left the second I said marriage, or that I wouldn't give myself fully to them until we were wedded. But this man, who I knew not the name of, had took me. I know I was rushing things, and by the uncanny resemblance, that he was related to the Morgan family.

I sat back in the tub and just soaked, letting the hot water relax my very old bones. I have watched this town change and morph so many times that I knew how to fit in and what to say. I just never really said _dude, _or _cool_ out loud.

'Carlos Morgan.' I say letting my future name flow off of my tongue. Sounds weird to me, a good weird. Like, the first time you get an erection weird. I might be the world's latest bloomer, but God dammit I'm blooming.

Once the water became cool I pulled out the stopper, and got out of the tub. I walked out of the restroom and went down stairs to see what the rest of my house looked like after so many years.

Everything was different, there were machines and furniture and all sorts of things that I would have thought would never even come to exist when I was free. The kitchen wasn't a stone circle where we would start fires and cook stew over, the dining was on steroids compared to the hand made table set I was used to.

'Wow.'

I look behind me and see Benny and my fiance staring at me.

'For a guy who stayed in one room for so long, you have a great body.' Benny said giving me a thumbs up. Luckily I knew what that meant.

'Hey! My Fiance! Eyes off!' Sir yells before rushing over to me. He took off his jacket and put it on me. I blushed as I realized three things. One, I'm naked, two, I'm naked in front of my Fiance and his best friend, and three, I'm wearing my Fiance's jacket.

'Carlos, come on, we need to find you some clothes.' Sir said.

'Of course Sir.' I said, and we began walking upstairs.

'Ethan.'

'What?' I asked.

'My name, its Ethan.' he repeated.

'Ethan. That name is quite lovely.' I say with a smile.

'Thank you.' _Ethan_ said with a blush.

'Ethan Morgan!'

We whip our heads up and see a very pregnant, and very angry Papa. Rory said he wouldn't mind me calling Papa, so I decided that he would be my new father figure, which hurt Benny's pride a bit. Papa said he would get over it.

'What the absolute hell do you think you're doing?!' Papa yelled.

'R-Rory, let me explain.' _Ethan _begged.

'Explain? OK explain why my self claimed son is naked?!' the blond yelled.

'Um...well you see what had happened was...'

'We are engaged.' I cut in before Papa could slap Ethan.

'You what?!'

'I finally hooked a guy.' I said while smiling happily at the other two.

'Carlos, what did I tell you about marrying people.'

'Nothing?' I say with a confused face.

'I shouldn't have to!' Papa yelled in frustration.

'Rory is right Carlos.'

I turn and look at Ethan with hurt eyes. He cant just take back everything! I was so close to my dream.

'Carlos I do like you. A lot. And I hope against hope that one day we do get married, but I wanna wait til I'm sure you're the guy for me.'

I wish I wanted to hate him for telling me to wait...longer. I wanted to yell and stomp like a little kid, but I have told so many people the same thing. Granted most of them are either dead or old as dirt now.

'Ok, so...we are not engaged. What are we then?' I say after I take a deep breath.

'Boyfriends.' Ethan calmly says while smiling brightly at me.

'I have a b-boyfriend.' I say with a blush, letting it sink in.

'I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!' I yell and run to hug Ethan, my boyfriend, not noticing that the coat had fallen off my shoulders. It felt like forever and a half before I reach the other boy, my body melts into his instantly.

'Umm...not complaining here but, you're naked.' Ethan said awkwardly while keeping me tight in his arms. I blush and begin to pull away, only for Ethan to pull me back in.

'I said I wasn't complaining, I like it when you're naked.' Ethan said in a husky voice into my ear, low enough so Papa wouldn't hear him.

'AAARRGH!'

Me and Ethan break apart with a quickness. We follow the sound and see my new blond father figure clutching his round stomach, standing with a nasty puddle under him. It hits me that he is going into labor, it must have hit Ethan too.

'Oh my God! Benny! Rory's water broke!' Ethan yelled in a panic. Causing _me _to panic!

'What!?' Benny yelled while running up the stairs. He looked a thousand times worse than me, when he saw the puddle on the floor.

'Shit! Baby's early! Get the bags in our closet, and God dammit put Carlos in some fucking clothes!' the taller of us yelled before he began helping the gasping boy down the stairs, careful of causing him unnecessary pain.

Ethan ran into what used to be my parents room, I hear him rambling around. He returns with a huge bag, I knew it was a duffle bag, but its just a weird name for a bag. What is a duffle anyway.

'Here, put it on.' Ethan said, handing me a pair of pants, a shirt, some undies, socks and shoes. I was nervous about putting on up-to-date clothes for the first time. But I can still hear Papa screaming outside in that metal wagon. I quickly get dressed, trying to ignore the weird feeling of the material. I run down the stairs and stop at the door. Its open and Benny is just getting Papa in wagon.

'Carlos, its ok.' I didn't even see Ethan standing right in front of me because I was so nervous about everything. Papa in pain, leaving the house, these clothes, getting in the wagon, aka 'car'.

'I'm scared.' I say.

'Its OK. I promise I will be with you the whole time.' he promises.

I slowly take his hand and let him lead me out of the house.


	21. Chapter 20

Rory's POV

'AAAAARG!' I screamed as another contraction hit.

'Benny drive faster!' Ethan yells from beside me. Ethan, Carlos and I are in the backseat. Oh yeah, and I'M IN LABOR!

Contraction after contraction! This must be the closest to death I've ever been, and vampires aren't even fully alive. So that's saying something. My head is in Ethan's lap and feet on Carlos's. I'm clutching my stomach the best I can without hurting the babies.

'I'M DRIVING AS FAST AS I CAN!' Benny screams at Ethan who rolls his eyes. I was about to tell them to shut up when another contraction hit.

'BENNY IF YOU DON'T GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!' I threaten once the contraction passes.

'WE'RE HERE! ETHAN TELL THE DOCTORS WE'RE HERE, CARLOS GET THE BAG!' Benny ordered before getting up and rushing to help me out of the car. I was trying to control my breathing as we walked into the building.

I'm not sure about happens after that exactly. The nurses are yelling about paper work, Benny is screaming for someone to see me, Ethan is trying to calm down Carlos, who is freaking out about all the new stuff he had never seen that was in our bag. Finally Logan shows up and gets me into a room.

I am undressed and put in a weird hospital gown that has a hole where my stomach is, then I'm told to lay on the table. Luckily this table could be lowered so I wouldn't need help getting on it.

'Looks like your boys are getting tired of waiting.'

I jerk up and see Logan coming in, he has on gloves and that weird ass mask.

It's too early, I'm only seven months. The babies cant be here yet!

'It's too early...are the babies OK? I ask between breaths.

'They are just fine, magic babies develop fast. It takes six months for them to develop, other two months are just housing months.' Logan explained.

'Where's Benny? I'm not having these babies without him.' I say once I'm sure my babies are ok.

Just then the father of my babies burst in, dressed the same as Logie. Benny looked at me and rushed to my side and kissed the top of my head.

'I'm right here Rory Bear.' Benny cooed as he held my hand, just then another contraction hits me, hard.

'OK, how for is he, ready for the c-section?' The nurse asked, a actual nurse, not Erica. Like I'm letting _her _have anything to do with the birth of my babies. Bitch please.

'His vitals say so, get him ready.' Logan orders.

Soon I'm drugged up and Logan is getting ready to cut me open. I'm scared shitless, I know I wont feel it, but what about my kids. What if I fucked up some how and Benny leaves me. What if my boys aren't healthy.

My thoughts are interrupted when Benny Squeezes my hand tighter, but not enough to hurt me.

'Everything will be fine, I promise.' Benny comforted.

'What if I messed them up?' I sob, squeezing his hand tightly as the tears run down my face. I look up and see that Logan is holding a knife, he's about to start the procedure. I lay my head back and look at Benny, and he looks at me.

'Benny, they're on the way. Our boys.' I breath out.

'Yeah I know, and they are gonna be beautiful. Just like you.' Benny says before kissing the back of my hand lovingly.

'I love you Benny.' I whisper.

'I love you too Rory.' Benny replies.

'OK, we are almost done...' Logan says, his voice trails off in concentration.

There is what felt like hours of total silence in the room before...

'WAAAHHH!'

I jerk up quickly and see Logan lifting up the baby. He's bloody, slimy, shriveled and the umbilical chord is on him, but he looks like an angel to me right now. I watch Logan hand my baby to the nurse after removing the chord. I squeeze Benny's hand tightly in anxiety as Logan reaches into me a second time, and wait for the baby to cry.

Silence once more. I squeeze tighter, and feel Benny doing the same.

The baby didn't cry.

'Oh God.' I say as my eyes water, realizing that my son was...oh my God no.

'No. No, no no!' Logan said shaking his head furiously. He looks around the room, as if looking for answers.

Logan gasps loudly before looking at my lifeless child, and smiling.

How could he smile? How could he, when he is holding my dead child?

My question is answered when Logan sinks his fangs into his own wrist, and bleeds into my child's mouth. I can see that Benny is about to get up and demand answers from the doctor, when I hear the most amazing sound.

WAAAAHHH!'

I let out a breath, so does Benny and Logan, who gives the second boy to another nurse, again, not Erica. My baby, just like the first, he was taken away to be cleaned up.

'OK, lets get you all stitched up Rory.' Logan says cheerfully. I guess he was just as happy as we were about the child.

'W-what just happened?' I ask.

'I was so focused on the spell master part of the babies, I forgot a vampire baby is dead before having blood.' Logan explained in a peppy tone while sewing me together, and throwing away the mask.

'So...he's OK?' Benny asked happily.

'He should be fine, we need to run test to see the health and abilities of each boy.' Logan answered.

'You mean if one is spell master and the other vampire, or if its mixed?' I ask once Logan is done stitching me.

'Exactly. Now Rory needs to rest. He lost a bit of blood during the delivery, and you need to sleep off the drugs.' Logan advised.

I was sleepy, but I wanted to stay awake and talk to Benny about our babies. But sleep was calling my name, so Benny would just have to wait. But there was something that could not be put off any more.

'Go on Benny, I only need a few hours. But Benny... I need you to do something.'

'After you gave me kids? I'll do anything.' Benny replies.

'Call my parents.' I say before falling into the dream world.


End file.
